Little Bookworm
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: My own version of 'Matilda' OUAT style. Little Emma has a difficult time at home with her horrid parents with an added magical secret until she meets her teacher Miss Regina Mills when she starts school which unfortunately is run by Mrs Cora Mills, Regina's scary mother. Little Emma/Adult Regina fic.
1. Chapter 1

My own version of 'Matilda' OUAT style. Little Emma has a difficult time at home with her horrid parents with an added magical secret until she meets her teacher Miss Regina Mills when she starts school which unfortunately is run by Mrs Cora Mills, Regina's scary mother. Little Emma/Adult Regina fic.

 **Chapter 1**

 **A/N:** completely my own version although I do not own anything to do with Once Upon A Time or Matilda. I know some Characters may be odd like Emma's parents but I didn't feel right making them Mary Margaret and David considering their horrible behaviour.

Characters and their counterparts:

 _ **Matilda**_ _/Emma Swan_

 _ **Miss Honey**_ _/Regina Mills (imagine young Regina)_

 _ **Trunchbull**_ _/Cora Mills_

 _ **Mother**_ _/Lisa_

 _ **Father**_ _/Simon_

 _ **Older Brother**_ _/Neal_

 _ **Lavender**_ _/Ruby_

Additonal Characters:

 _ **Younger Brother**_ _/Henry_

 _ **Cora's Brother and Regina's Uncle**_ _/Mr Gold_

 _ **Regina's Friends**_ _/ Mary Margaret and David_

Others may be added!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking out of her room for dinner, little Emma looks across at the kitchen where her mother is attempting to feed baby Henry.

"Hey ratface!"

Looking over her shoulder, the blonde bites her lip as her older brother approaches her with a look of torment.

"Why couldn't you have been a boy?! Having a sister like you sucks!"

Glaring, Emma tries to be brave. "Its not my fault! I didn't ask to be a girl!"

Shoving her back, Neal heads into the kitchen to take his plate of dinner. Huffing, the blonde also enters the kitchen to get her plate. Glancing over from feeding Henry, Lisa glares at her. "What are you doing? There's no dinner for you! You've had all day indoors to eat, stop being such a greedy girl!"

Eyes widening, Emma steps back sadly then sighs turning back around to go back to her room. "..not fair.."

"What did you just say young lady?!"

Gulping, the blonde looks to her father. "Nothing.."

Raising an eyebrow, Simon glares much like Lisa had. "Well get lost and make sure you're ready for school tomorrow, you're not staying at home and sponging of me anymore"

Surprised, Emma turns back to the corridor with a small smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping out of the car, Emma gasps looking up at the large run down building as she fixes her backpack on her back. "I'm going here?"

"Don't sound so ungrateful you brat" taking the girl's arm, Simon pulls her to the gate and pushes her inside without another word before leaving.

Frowning, Emma looks around the busy playground as she strolls up to the steps.

"Hey, your new!"

Jumping a little at the outburst, the small blonde looks over to a small brunette. "Hi..I'm Emma.."

Grinning, the girl nods. "Ruby! Nice to meet you...even though its here.."

"What's wrong with here?" Emma looks even more confused and worried.

"Its not good here Emma and the headteacher is scary and mean! When your naughty, she locks you up!"

Looking scared, the blonde hugs her arms warily. "I..don't want to be here..but I like learning.."

"You do? I like when we have quizes and can draw.." Linking her arm with Emma's to comfort her, Ruby leads her up the last steps when the bell goes. "Class is not that bad..you'll like the teacher I'm sure!"

Nodding in agreement despite not knowing who it is, the blonde follows her new found friend into class. Taking in the room, Emma bites her lip curiously then glances over to the desk where her teacher is sat. Taking a breath and watching Ruby take her seat, the blonde walks slowly up to the desk. "Hello..Miss?.."

Lifting her head from her lesson plan, the brunette teacher who is dressed in a simple red dress and her hair in a braid, smiles. "Yes dear?"

"I..I'm..new..I'm..Emma" attempting a nervous smile, the blonde blinks looking back at her.

"Oh..well its nice to meet you Emma, I hope you will like it here.." Rising from her chair, the woman walks around her desk and takes hold of Emma's shoulder causing the girl to flinch slightly. Noticing but chosing to ignore it, the teacher leads her over to a desk before crouching beside it as the girl sits down. "I'm Miss Mills, Regina when no other teacher is around.." Smiling at her with a reasurring wink, the brunette pats her arm and stands.

Watching the woman, Emma slowly grins and gets her books out excitedly. Glancing back over, Regina chuckles to herself at the girl's eagerness then begins her lesson for the day.

 _A/N: short I know but I'm not entirely sure how this is going to go so bare with me! Unless you have ideas to add?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Having begun her lesson, Regina made sure to keep an eye on the small blonde everytime she set a new task in case the girl needed help or extra time to catch up with her classmates. "When you are finished with the page in your work books, please bring them to my desk and then wait quietly until it is time for morning recess"

Finishing her book rather quickly, Emma looks towards the front hesitantly. She had understood what Miss Mills had said but she was also worried in case the teacher didn't believe she was finished. Noticing the woman look in her direction, the small blonde gulps when her teacher gestures for her to come over. Rising slowly, the blonde takes her book then heads up to the desk. Regina smiles at the girl then holds her hand out for her book. "Finished Emma?"

Nodding a little, the blonde passes her book with worry. "I did answer all of them.."

Raising an eyebrow at the statement as she begins to open the book to check the answers, the brunette reaches her spare hand across and takes hold of Emma's. "I know dear..I believe you. You can read while you wait for everyone else to finish if you like?"

Biting her lip, Emma glances towards the door then back at her teacher. "I..can I..please may I.."

Feeling bad for the girl, Regina frowns and pats her hand. "Emma of course you can go to the bathroom. Just ask okay?"

Nodding again, the small blonde begins to head towards the door then pauses, turning back to the brunette with worry.

Smiling, the teacher then gestures with her head and mouths _'door on the left'_.

Giving a small smile back, Emma leaves the classroom and goes to the bathroom. Heading back out into the corridor once she was finished, the blonde gasps as she sees a woman stand directly in front of her with an unimpressed gaze. Looking up slowly, Emma remains quiet.

"Look who we have here..a child in the corridor when its.." Checking her watch, the older brunette glances back down to the blonde with a glare. "Still class time..I knew you would be trouble _Miss Swan_..your father was certainly correct in that piece of information"

Clearly scared, Emma looks speechless then points towards the bathroom door. "I..I needed..the bathroom..Miss.."

"Its Mrs you little fool and as for going to the bathroom, that is what recess is for!" Taking hold of the girl's arm abruptly, the Headmistress pulls her back to class and pushes the door open with a loud bang, causing everyone including Regina to jump.

Standing quickly at seeing her, the brunette teacher looks at her with a slight fear then glances towards Emma who looks like she could cry. "What..appears to be..the problem..Headmistress?.."

Strolling into the classroom with Emma by her side, who looks around her classmates clearly embarrassed, the older brunette approaches the teacher's desk. "I forgot to warn you of this one Miss Mills..I have spoken to her father this morning and he has enlightened me of her behaviour..somewhat of a troublemaker..please make sure she doesn't leave the classroom again otherwise there _will_ be consequences.."

"But she was just using the bat-" seeing the glare being given for arguing back, Regina stops then nods.

Giving a small 'hm' the Headmistress releases the small blonde and shoves her forward prompting the brunette to grab her by the shoulders as the woman turns and leaves. As soon as the door closes, the bell rings out for recess. Taking a breath, Regina looks towards her class who have yet to move dispite the bell having gone off. "You may collect your coats and go to recess..remember to walk in the corridor.."

As the class leave their desks and take their coats to walk outside, Ruby takes Emma's with her and leaves it on their teachers desk, giving a sad smile towards her friend before leaving with the others. When the last child leaves and the door closes, Regina turns Emma round to face her and crouches to her level.

Allowing her lip to tremble, the blonde sniffles. Quickly wrapping her arms around the small girl, the brunette rubs her back gently. "Oh Emma, I am so sorry.."

Trying to calm herself, having now given herself hiccups, Emma tries to explain. "I..I'm...not...not a..troublemaker..no..one...listens.." Letting out a hiccup, the blonde clings to her teacher.

Taking a breath, the brunette pulls back and strokes Emma's cheek. "I know you're not Emma..you can talk to me. I will always listen dear, I promise"

Whispering quietly, the blonde looks down. "..she..scares me.."

Lifting her chin, Regina leans close to whisper back. "You want to know a secret?" Seeing the girl nod, the brunette smiles slightly in the hope of making her feel better "She scares me too"

Sniggering a little, Emma smiles and wipes her face. Rising to her feet, the brunette takes hold of the blonde's coat to help put it on. "Now I think you may have a friend waiting outside for you..so I would go and make the most of your break before lessons start again"

Putting her coat on, Emma nods then smiles up at her. "I like lessons though..."

Chuckling, the brunette smiles and strokes her cheek a final time. "Good to know, now go on..I will see you shortly"

Heading out the classroom, Emma looks around warily for the Headteacher then runs down the steps once outside and skips up to Ruby who hugs her on sight causing both girls to giggle.

Watching from her window with her arms crossed, Regina smiles to herself at the pair wishing there was something more she could do to help the girl. Hearing a small tap on the door, the brunette glances over her shoulder then looks surprised to see who is standing there. "Oh my god..Adam!" Smiling, Regina rushes over to her uncle and hugs him having not seen the man in some time.

"Hello Regina" Hugging back, he smiles before moving away to look at his young niece. "Now dearie..tell me what has been going on in this place?"

 _A/N: hope you guys like this...and yes I made Gold the good one as Cora is the bad one and I named him Adam._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You know she will not be happy if she sees you here Adam.." The young brunette states worried for her uncle's sake as she begins to set out books onto her pupils desks.

"And what might she possibly do if she did? Nothing, that is what. I've known my sister a lot longer than you have dearie and with me, its always been just _talk_ " the man also known as Mr Gold smirks at the thought then leans against Regina's desk. "How has she been lately?"

Scoffing, Regina shakes her head as she returns to the front of the classroom. "The usual..she made one of my pupils cry this morning. The poor girl is new aswell. Apparently the children are no longer allowed to go to the bathroom...well she would be more angry if one of them had an accident in the classroom instead"

Sighing, the older man rubs his neck. "Same old Cora..and what about you? How has she been with-"

"Well, well, if it isn't my dearest brother come to pay Regina a visit. Oh and to answer your question, I treat her fine..as fine as you can treat a _disobeying_ daughter" Cora glares over at the brunette obviously aware that the pair had been talking.

Turning away, the brunette heads back to her desk and gets the lesson plan out. Gold witnesses the young woman's behaviour and raises an eyebrow in the direction of his sister. "Of course..anyway, I'd best be off.." Sharing a smile with Regina, the older man walks over to the door and past his sister.

The older brunette watches closely then sighs. "Next time dear brother, let me know of your visit...and from now on, if it is on school premises you see me and only me. Miss Mills here is working"

Presenting a false smile, Gold nods then leaves the school.

Looking towards her daughter, Cora steps inside the classroom and shuts the door slowly behind her. As she approaches the desk, Regina looks wary and gulps trying to stay strong. "No more visitors.." Glaring at her, the older brunette grabs hold of the young teacher's arm and squeezes until she hears the woman let out a small whimper. "And certainly no gossiping about ridiculous accusations _understood_?" Raising an eyebrow, Cora awaits a response.

Nodding abruptly, Regina lets out a shaky breath, looking teary as the woman releases her arm.

"Good. Back to work"

Watching the woman leave, the brunette holds her arm to her chest and takes a deep breath to gather herself together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat at her desk after a long eventful day, Regina looks up and observes her pupils as they work on a picture of their family trees. Glancing back down to her book briefly, the woman jumps as she hear the bell go, signalling the end of school. "Okay, we can finish and present your family trees tomorrow. Starting with the left row, please bring me your drawings then go and collect your belongings"

Listening to their teacher, the children all take turns to hand their drawings in and collect their belongings. Moving past quickly as her classmates leave the room, Emma grabs her backpack and coat then walks towards the door.

"Emma?"

Stopping by the door, the blonde bites her lip but doesn't turn around. Standing from her seat, the brunette rounds her desk then leans against it curiously. "Emma where is your drawing? Its not on the pile and I know you drew one.."

Looking conflicted, Emma furrows her brow and screws her nose up before turning around, answering quietly. "..its in my desk..."

Watching her, the brunette holds onto her desk with both hands as she sits herself on the edge. "Can you fetch it for me please?"

Slowly dropping her bag and coat, the blonde looks at her teacher briefly before walking over to her desk and retrieving the paper. Stepping up to the desk, Emma stands in front of the woman and holds the paper up while avoiding her look.

Accepting the paper, Regina looks down to it and frowns. "Emma, dear you were given an hour for this task..I would have assumed you would have gotten further than drawing just yourself, although I must say it is a very detailed portrait"

Glancing down to her feet, the blonde shuffles a little feeling embarrassed. "Sorry..Miss..but.." Stopping, the small girl sighs sadly.

Taking in the girl's behaviour, the teacher looks to the page once more before turning her attention back to the blonde. "But what Emma?"

Quietly, Emma mumbles. "..thats it..its just me.."

Confused, Regina puts the paper to the side and lifts the girls chin again for the second time today. "What is just you?"

Gesturing to the paper, the blonde looks sad. "My family..is..me..no one else. Its what they all say..mom says she..she wished..she never had me. My father says I don't exist and my older brother wishes I were a boy..he usually throws food at me.."

Looking surprised, the brunette slides off her desk then lifts Emma up onto it so she can see her properly. "Emma, why haven't you told anyone before? Surely there must be someone?"

"You, I'm telling you..but before..I came to school..When they work, I was locked indoors..and left to it, so I had no one to talk to.."

Taking hold of her hands, Regina looks crushed for the girl. "They shouldn't be allowed to do that dear..that is not what parents are suppose to do.."

Nodding a little, Emma looks towards the window. "I need to go..Mi-..Regina..it will be dark soon and I don't like walking in the dark..or anything to do with the dark.."

"You're going home by yourself?! That is not happening..give me ten minutes to tidy away and I will take you"

The blonde shakes her head. "No! Its okay..I can do it.."

Letting go of the small blonde's hands, the young teacher rests her hands on the desk either side of the girl and looks seriously at her. "Emma. I am _not_ allowing you to walk home by yourself, do I make myself clear?"

Going wide eyed, Emma nods then watches as her teacher goes around closing the blinds, stacking the chairs then fixing her desk. Frowning at spotting something, the blonde asks curiously. "What happened to your arm?"

Pausing by her desk draw, having put the children's work away until tomorrow, Regina glances to her arm for a moment noticing finger prints along her wrist. "Its nothing honey..nothing for you to worry about..lets get you home"

Jumping off the desk, the blonde puts her coat on and takes her bag. As they walk down the corridor and out the building, Emma waits until they are out the gate before slipping her hand into her teachers with a small smile. Looking down at the girl, Regina smiles back and gives her hand a squeeze as she takes her home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knocking on the door, the pair wait awkwardly for someone to answer. Seeing the door swing open, they both look towards the irriated looking man.

"Yeah?"

"Hello..Mr Swan? I was just making sure that Emma here got home safely.." Regina states while gesturing to girl beside her.

"Oh right..thanks." Clearly not impressed, the apparent father figure grabs the blonde by her coat and pulls her inside before promptly shutting the door.

Holding her foot out quickly to prevent him, the brunette looks horrified. "I would also like to inform you that your _daughter_ is a very young age and should _not_ be walking home by herself"

Giving a smarmy smile, the guy nods. "Got it"

Peering behind him, Emma gives her a small wave sadly then sighs at hearing her brother shout out 'hey look ratface is home'

Glaring at the man, the young teacher removes her foot. "I will see you tomorrow Emma" looking down towards the blonde, Regina gives a smile hoping it will reassure the girl then watches as the door slams in her face a second time.

 _A/N: Regina needs to be a mommy!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank god the site is working again! I have been trying for over a day to post this!_

 **Chapter 4**

Usually when it came down to work despite her insufferable mother, Regina couldn't be happier to spend her day teaching her pupils their spelling words or times tables, but today, she was anxious. She had gotten into work early just in case a certain small blonde appeared needing her to talk to. After her abrupt meeting with the girl's father last night and taking in the state of the 'family' home, the young teacher's concerns for Emma only grew and there was no way she could express those feelings to her mother. She could talk to her Uncle, but again, after yesterdays events, she didn't want to get either one of them in trouble again. There was only one solution for the time being until she could collect her evidence and that was to meet up with the two people she had been friends with since high school. Mary Margaret and David, who were, friends, turned partners, turned engaged within 2 years of dating once the trio had finished college.

As school began, the young teacher watched carefully as her pupils dispersed of their belongings to the back of the class and take their seats. Standing at her desk to start the register, Regina looks towards the empty desk beside Ruby with a frown while trying not to let her fears get the best of her. "Has anyone seen Emma this morning?"

A unison of 'no Miss' sounded through the room as the brunette bites her lip and she continues to call out the register. Having asked Ruby to hand out their family trees to finish, Regina knew she would have to disturb her mother due to the child's absence. "Class please continue with your drawings, I will be back in a moment.." Turning towards the classroom door, the young teacher spots a head of blonde hair appear just above the glass then a small face as the girl stands on her toes to look inside. Sighing in relief, the brunette heads outside and closes the door behind her, seeing Emma stood in front of her in her coat.

Looking up, the blonde gives a sorry stare. "Sorry..Miss...they forgot I had school and left..for work..so I walked.."

Running a hand through the girl's locks, Regina shakes her head still relieved she is alright. "It's okay Emma..come inside"

Concerned, Emma bites her lip. "What about my tree?"

"You don't need to show it.." Leading the girl quietly inside, the brunette returns to her desk as Emma hangs up her coat and takes her seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well done Madison, You certainly added a lot of colour to your tree aswell, maybe we should display them when we are finished" Regina smiles at the girl then gestures to her seat. "Okay, lets-" pausing, the young teacher looks towards the blonde who has her hand up. "Yes Emma?"

Rising from her chair, the blonde walks over. "I want to show my tree please"

Surprised, the brunette nods and hands her paper over. Taking a breath, Emma turns towards the class and holds it up, causing a few confused looks. "..this..is my tree and this is me..I am the only one on it as..I am..not part of a family, but..but its okay.." Turning briefly to Regina's desk, prompting the woman to raise an eyebrow as the girl scribbles on the paper then holds it up again. "Its okay..as I have my friend Ruby.." Pointing to who she just drew with a smile while watching her friend grin, then points to the next figure. "..and my teacher..our teacher..Miss Mills and they both help me..when I need it.."

Staring at the small blonde in awe, the young teacher clears her throat feeling choked. "Emma, that's..that's-"

Hearing a long, slow, clap by the door, the class and Regina turn to face the Headmistress standing there. Sniggering, Cora walks inside, looking towards the girl. "Thats not very nice against your parents, _Emma_. Maybe a little time out in my office is due"

Stepping up quickly, the brunette stands in front of Emma. "I don't think so.."

"Finally getting a backbone are we?" Raising an eyebrow, the older brunette steps closer.

Remaining still, Regina looks to her mother while trying not to let it show how frightened she actually is. Emma puts her paper down then walks around to Cora. "I'll go with you.."

"Emma.."

Looking over her shoulder, the blonde smiles a little towards her teacher wanting to also protect her then feels the older woman grab her shoulder and takes her to the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaving her class as soon as she can, Regina heads straight to the headteachers office and hears a numourous amount of raised voices. Pushing the door open, the brunette looks shocked to see her mother sat at her desk with Emma's parents on the opposite side shouting at the girl.

"You will never learn will you!" Her mother shakes her head with a fed up sigh.

"Why Emma?! Do you not want to be in this family?!"

Looking towards her father with a cringe, the small blonde gives a shaky breath. "..Henry..only cares.."

Spitting out a sarcastic laugh, her mother looks down at her. "Henry is a baby! He doesn't care about you!"

"Don't talk to her like that!"

All three adults including Emma look towards the doorway seeing an annoyed looking Regina. Standing up from his chair, the blonde's father moves forward. "Escuse me?!"

Glaring at her daughter, Cora clears her throat. "Mr Swan, I must apologise for the disgraceful behaviour of my teacher..she had no right to say that. Please feel free to leave, we may discuss the matter more by phone"

Getting up from her seat, Emma's mother grabs hold of the girls arm and pushes her father past the brunette before he does anything. Reaching out momentarily, Emma touches the young teachers hand sadly with a pout then gets pulled down the corridor.

Regina watches as Cora remains scarily calm then walks over to the door and closes it behind her before twisting the lock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching her parents leave the house, Emma heads off into Henry's room to find the boy standing up in his cot and clasping his hand towards her with a smile while babbling. Pushing a foot stool over, the blonde steps up and lifts him out the cot carefully, smiling when the boy wraps his arms around her neck tightly. "Henry hungry?"

Pulling an eating motion with his mouth, Henry then giggles and plants a big sloppy kiss to his sisters face. Screwing her nose up, the blonde walks back out the living room and places the boy in his pen. "I'm hungry too.." Jumping slightly at a knock at the door, Emma freezes and stares towards the front door. Motioning Henry to be quiet, the blonde bites her lip as the boy puts his finger to his mouth and purses his lips trying to get it right.

"Emma? Honey its Regina, I saw that your parents went out and I wanted to make sure you were okay"

Breaking out in a smile, Emma runs back into Henry's room and grabs the footstool before running to the front door. Climbing up, she lifts the handle then pushes the stool away as the door begins to open. On sight of seeing her teacher, the blonde immediately hugs her at the waist causing the woman to stumble back slightly. Smiling down at her, Regina slowly wraps her arms around the girl. "Hello Emma"

Pulling back, Emma looks up at her. "I was just making dinner.."

"What?"

"For me and Henry" the blonde explains then gestures for the woman to come in. "They won't be home until 2"

Sighing, the young teacher walks inside and closes the door. "In that case, I will make you dinner.." Looking across the room, the brunette smiles with a chuckle at Henry who is bouncing excitedly. "I take it this is Henry?"

Nodding, Emma walks over to the playpen. "My brother.." Covering her mouth she whispers. "The nice one"

Laughing, Regina strokes her hair and gestures towards the kitchen. "Come on, you can show me what Henry likes to eat.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again, Emma stood on her footstool but this time to help the brunette dry up the dishes as the woman washes up. Biting her lip, the blonde looks across sadly. "..I know why you help me..."

Raising an eyebrow, the young teacher stops washing and leans against the sink to look at the girl. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because..you..you know what it is like...your mother not nice..and she hurts you.." Emma explains cautiously.

Regina gulps then turns back to wash again. "What makes you think that Emma?"

Pointing with the towel, the blonde continues. "Your arm the other day had marks and today you have a bruise by your neck.."

Dropping the sponge, the brunette covers her neck with her hand while looking wide eyed. "..no Emma..its not..its nothing.."

"Yes it is but its okay.." Placing the towel on the counter, Emma wraps her arms around the woman again. "I'm here..."

Getting teary, the young teacher hugs back and kisses the top of her head. "Thank you Emma.."

Resting against the woman, the blonde closes her eyes. "We help each other.."

Rubbing her back briefly, Regina pulls away and takes a breath. "I think its time you join Henry for bed then I have to go.."

Pouting, Emma slowly nods and jumps down off her step. "I'll go get changed..will you read me a story?"

Nodding, the brunette finishes up at the sink. "If you're quick"

Grinning, the blonde runs off to her room to get her pajamas on.

Sighing, Regina walks over to her bag and checks her phone seeing a list of missed calls from Mary Margaret. "Oh great.." Quickly sending a message apologising for forgetting, the brunette shakes her head. Now the girl was taking over the little life she had, but there was no way she would give up on her now.

 _A/N: Question- I know I had put it as part of the description, but who thinks I should leave the magical concept out of this story? If not I can still add?_


	5. Chapter 5

_For those reading, I have to warn you that this is my own take on the storyline and it will not being as 'innocent' as Matilda. Just the whole concept of teacher helping child as the child has bad parents. I do plan on going a little dark more so with the back story of Regina and Cora which will come to light eventually but I will not be writing anything graphic, more of a mention._

 **Chapter 5**

Answering the door to her friend, Regina pouts slightly at the woman before walking back through to the living room which was all set with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Looking over the brunette's shoulder at the bottle, Mary Margaret chuckles. "Bad day?"

Sitting back on her couch, the young teacher sighs while crossing her arms. "The worst...its the weekend which means no school, which means god knows what for my pupil I told you about.."

"Oh dear.." The short haired woman joins her on the couch and opens the bottle, pouring two large glasses. "What are you going to do about it Regina? I mean this has been bothering you since the girl started and we both know, what her parents are doing for one, is against the law.."

Accepting the glass and gulping it, Regina looks over to her friend sadly. "Yes but if I tell, I will have to live with the fact that I split a home up. Yes its probably for the best, but I know for a fact they would split the children up and she loves her little brother..they would end up in the system alone"

"Then there is _your_ mother..."

Glaring, the young teacher looks back to her glass. "I would just..deal with it..like always.."

Shocked by what the woman has said, Mary Margaret sighs. "Like always?! Regina!, you told me she stopped when you went away to college!"

Looking down, the young teacher shrugs. "I know...but..rather me than the children..I just wish right now I knew how Emma was doing.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat on her bed, Emma swings her legs against its frame as she looks down to a book she had got from school. Thankfully for her, as she liked reading, they were able to take a different book home per week and so far she had picked the most difficult one to spell out. Hearing a range of footsteps outside her door, the small blonde slides off the mattress, leaving her book face down on the bed and walks up to it before pushing her stool across and staring through the keyhole. After a week of 'misbehaving' at both home and school, the blonde's parents decided it would be best for her to have some alone time to think about her actions by locking her in her room. For the most part, Emma didn't mind as it meant not having to deal with her older brother or parents but for the other part, she missed her baby brother and just hoped he was okay and not left in a dirty nappy which usually happens. Hearing the boy suddenly wail, the blonde pouts, not happy that her brother is upset. Knocking on the door loudly, the blonde waits until she hears the lock go. Seeing her mother, Emma bites her lip.

"Yeah? Do you need the bathroom or something?"

Shaking her head, Emma points to Henry's room. "I can help"

Waving her hand, the woman rolls her eyes. "do what you want, I give up"

Walking past her and to the room, the blonde does her usual and steps up to lift the screaming boy. Once in his sisters arms, Henry immediately calms. Tapping his back gently, Emma smiles. "I got you boy.." Taking her brother back to her room, the blonde surrounds him with pillows while sat on the floor then heads out quietly to the kitchen. Collecting some items from the cupboard then bathroom, Emma heads back and shuts the door behind her. Kneeling on the floor, the blonde lays her brother down, knowing he needs his nappy changed. "Henry hungry? I got us food!"

Barging into the room, Emma's father looks down to the pair as the girl finishes his nappy. "You have got to be kidding me!" Lifting up Henry hastily, the man grabs the food that Emma had collected and heads back out the room.

Frowning, the blonde follows. "No! Mom said I could take him!"

Turning around quickly and rather aggressively causing the girl to flinch back, her father glares while pointing at her then prods her back. "Do _not_ raise your voice to me! Get back in your room you selfish brat!"

Wriggling in his arms, Henry kicks out wanting to be put down, instead, prompting the man to tighten his grip and gain a grunt from the boy. Noticing, Emma stomps her foot and clenches her fists glaring back. "Give me my brother!" Seeing a flicker of light and a bulb burst, scattering glass everywhere the girl gasps.

Looking angry, her father huffs and puts Henry in his playpen. "Now look what you've done! Clear this mess up! You really think you're _safe_ around anyone?!"

Confused by what he means, the small blonde bites her lip and stares at the glass curiously before snapping back to reality at having the dustpan and brush shoved into her hands. Glancing over to Henry, Emma looks down sadly and begins to sweep the mess up. Staring down at the glass again, the girl hitches her breath at seeing a speck of it disappear. Falling back on her bum in shock, Emma stands and empties her pan into the bin before running to her room.

Sniffling, the small girl looks towards her door then wipes her face of tears as she heads over to her cupboard. Pulling out her backpack, Emma puts a few items inside as she thinks over what her father had said about her being a danger then walks over to check if it is clear. Heading into the corridor and through to the living room, the blonde looks over to see the trio of parents and older brother engrossed in their television. Taking a breath, Emma walks over to the door quietly.

"..Em..Em.."

Stopping, the girl looks over her shoulder at a sad and confused looking Henry in his pen who is gesturing for her. Sticking his arm through the fencing, the boy clasps his hand again rather desperately. "Em...Em..."

Sighing, Emma turns back around, knowing that deep down she couldn't just leave him despite her own fears and heads off to his room briefly before walking back out and lifting the boy carefully while whispering. "Henry we need to be quiet.."

The boy nods not really understanding then panicks when he gets set on the floor with wide eyes. "Em!"

"Sssh!" The blonde scolds him and grabs her stool to reach the door, opening it. Lifting him up again, Emma cannot help but smile as Henry instinctively buries into her as the girl walks out the door then manages to pull it shut by the knocker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Going to the only place she knows, Emma pulls out a blanket from both their bags and sits Henry down on one before curling her coat up as a pillow for the boy. Sitting down the floor next to him, the blonde looks scared as she takes in the darkened room. "Sorry..Henry..you shouldn't be here.."

Babbling, Henry climbs up her and sits himself onto her lap for a cuddle. Leaning back against the wall, Emma strokes his head then wraps her arms around him tightly as she looks around warily again before passing him a biscuit.

 _A/N: where has Emma gone?! And her magic is kicking in..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Long chapter and a bit intense!_

 **Chapter 6**

After preparing for an early night, Regina frowns at hearing a knock at her front door. Walking over, the brunette checks through her spyhole then pulls the door open quickly revealing two officers. "Hello?"

The officer in charge nods in acknowledgment while the other has his pad at hand. "Evening, Miss Mills, we sorry to bother you but we need to ask you a few questions"

Looking in shock, the young teacher drops her mouth open. "Erm..okay?"

"Do you know of a Emma and Henry Swan?"

Gulping in fear, Regina nods. "Yes, Emma is my pupil and Henry is her younger brother..has something happened?"

"We received a phone call this evening to inform us that the two children in mention are currently missing. When was the last time you saw them?"

"Well, I saw Emma at school yesterday..she..seemed okay, have her parents said anything?" Looking concerned, the brunette looks between the pair.

"Only to inform us that the two children are missing" the officer scratches his neck awkwardly.

"Since when? How?"

"From their home..a few hours ago.."

Placing a hand to her chest clearly worried, the young teacher swallows hard. "I..I will let you know if I hear anything.."

"Of course, thank you for your time.."

Watching the two officers leave, Regina glances around her home in a predicament then grabs her keys and coat before heading outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having searched the streets for the missing pair more or less through the night and into Sunday, the young teacher walks back through her doorway looking defeated. Slumping down on her couch, the brunette's lip begins to tremble at the horrible thoughts running through her head. Standing up once again, Regina heads towards her bedroom to change then walks back out the front door.

Strolling up the path to the Swans house, the young teacher pauses by the door then knocks sharply. Watching it open and seeing a distraught looking woman, Regina raises an eyebrow curiously. The woman rolls her eyes and drops her act almost immediately. "Oh its _you_..what do you want?"

"Have you heard anything?" Getting straight to the point, the brunette tries to remain calm.

"No, what's it to you anyway!" Scoffing, Emma's mother crosses her arms.

"Clearly a great deal more than it is to you. Call yourself a mother, if you were a _real_ one, you wouldn't be sitting around indoors, you would be looking for your children who right now are probably scared and alone!" Annoyed, Regina glares then shakes her head, walking back down the steps with a mutter. "I'll find them myself..."

Returning home for the second time, the brunette deflates as she walks through the door. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Rubbing her head, feeling sick through lack of sleep, Regina heads towards her room and lays on her bed after making sure her phone was by her side in case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacing her classroom, not in the right frame of mind to teach, the young teacher sighs as she leans against her desk.

"Well arn't you a sight for sore eyes..."

Glancing across to the doorway, Regina bites her lip seeing her mother. Cora steps inside and gestures to the woman's appearence as she has come to school in a usual floaty dress, this time blue but her hair shoved into a side ponytail which was a little messy at the current time. "Really Regina? Smarten yourself up.."

Standing taller, the brunette watches her mother closely. "What are you after?"

"Just came to check on the room before you start your lessons. I dare say some of the children will be upset by the disappearence of their classmate, but then again, you would know all about that.." The older brunette smirks.

"You gave me no choice..I was 6 and hungry..you locked me in my room for 3 days..and everytime I even asked for water, you hit me"

"Because I told you how many times as a child, that you only speak when you are spoken to? I did not speak then therefore you should not have opened your mouth..but you did. Suitable punishment..you simply used your mouth for back chatting than eating.." Cora circles her daughter while explaining the story.

"I was still just a _child_. I was still learning..give me a timeout yes, but not lock me away!" Trying not to get teary at the memory, Regina avoids looking at the woman. "Anyway..right now, I have a class to teach..and a missing pupil to deal with so please excuse me.." Heading towards the door, the young teacher pulls it open as her class gathers outside in a line, then she looks towards her mother in a gesture for her to leave.

Cora straightens herself out from the shock of Regina actually standing up to her then leaves the classroom. The brunette watches with caution then puts on a small smile as her children begin to walk in and take their seats. Closing the door, Regina looks down at having Ruby stand before her while fiddling with her hands. "Ruby what's the matter?" Touching the girl's shoulder, the young teacher also covers the small brunette's hands to stop her fidgetting.

"I was...I was at Granny's at..weekend and she...she told me..Emma..has gone away..." Pouting, Ruby gives a small sniffle before adding quietly. "I want my friend back..."

Pulling the girl into a hug, Regina looks sad. "I know Ruby..we all do" moving back, the young teacher looks to the girl then her classmates who are all sat with sad faces. "How about..instead of our spelling test, we all make a nice picture or card for Emma? For when she comes back?"

Ruby nods slowly as the rest of the class agrees. Walking over to her teachers desk, the small brunette takes a stack of paper and hands it out along with a pot of crayons for each group while the young teacher moves the desks around so they can share.

Sitting back at her desk, the brunette watches the class as they talk quietly and draw their pictures. Seeing Ruby raise her hand, Regina looks over. "Yes dear?"

"Are you going to draw Miss?"

"What could I draw Ruby?"

Tapping her crayon to her chin, the young girl smiles. "A rainbow cat! Emma said she always wanted one.."

Not being able to help but smile, the brunette nods. "Okay then" taking a sheet of paper, the young teacher draws out a rainbow coloured cat.

Once the class had been given enough time, Regina asks them one by one to bring their pictures to the front to place in a box to await the blonde's return. Ruby holds her picture up at the woman's desk with a grin. "Look Miss! Its me, Emma and Henry playing. I don't know what Henry look like but I guess like Emma!"

Nodding, the brunette stores the pictures safely away then dismisses her class for recess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rubbing her eyes sleepily, feeling weak, Emma sits up slowly so she does not knock Henry who had fallen asleep as it grew dark, then she walks over to a large stack of boxes. Climbing up carefully, the blonde peers through the tiny window and sighs.

"Emm..."

Shuffling back down, the blonde looks sadly at her brother who hiccups. Walking back over, Emma grabs the blankets and wraps them around him tightly then offers him a biscuit and a tiny drop of milk as she could only take one bottle and it had to last. Sitting down, she coughs then searches through her bag to check what food she has left and makes sure Henry gets the majority of it. "We need more food Henry...I need to find some.."

Nodding, the boy hugs her as she stands then pouts with a tear as he watches Emma walks towards the door. The blonde looks conflicted and pulls at the door. "Henry I be back I promise..please don't cry.."

Letting his lip tremble, Henry nods again but sniffles, beginning to sob as his sister leaves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Revelling in the quietness of a still, empty classroom, Regina sits back in her chair with her desk lamp on to look at the box of pictures her class had drawn that morning. Not wanting to go home just yet, the young teacher sighs wishing she could do more. Hearing the door to the school squeak then slam, the brunette looks wary and stands slowly. Everyone had gone home a couple of hours ago and for some odd known reason Cora never locked the school. Probably because everyone was too scared of her anyway. Taking a deep breath, Regina looks around the classroom and takes hold of the broom as that is all thats available to use.

Walking along the corridor quietly, the woman glances into the classrooms to check for an intruder. Jumping at a loud noise of what sounds like pots and pans, the young teacher frowns and makes her way slowly to the kitchen. Pushing one of the double doors open quietly, Regina takes a shaky breath then gulps before walking inside then holds the broom high and ready in case she needs to use it. Peering around the fridge, the brunette freezes seeing the small blonde kneeling on the kitchen surface and attempting to take some food from the cupboards. Lowering the broom in shock, the young teacher drops her mouth open as the oblivious girl continues to pull stuff out of the cupboards while making sure it is left how she found it.

"Emma!"

Jumping with a gasp, Emma falls to the side and bangs her head against the cupboard door before screwing her nose up and letting out a small 'ow'. Standing still not wanting to scare her anymore, Regina bites her lip feeling guilty and waits for the child to respond. The small blonde looks over scared and climbs down, shoving what little food she took into her pockets. Watching carefully, the brunette keeps eye contact as Emma walks along a little way, breathing heavily before she darts across to the fire exit to run outside. Eyes widening, the young teacher drops the broom and runs after her in a panic. "Emma wait!"

Running around the corner, the blonde hurries down some steps and flies through the door to Henry then closes it quickly. Turning towards her sobbing brother, Emma coughs then walks over to hug him. "I'm back Henry its okay.."

Stopping in the playground, Regina looks around concerned. "Emma?! Please I am not going to hurt you!"

Glancing towards the small window hearing the woman, the blonde sits down and pulls her brother into a hug. Biting her lip, Emma looks at a loss. She wants to see Regina but then that would mean showing her hideout and soon enough her and Henry would in no doubt either be seperated or sent back to their house.

"Emma, I will search every room and closet in this school if I have to! I have been so worried about you! Please show yourself, I am on my own!"

Looking towards her brother who sniffles and shakes because he is cold, the blonde takes a breath then stands. "I'm sorry Henry.." Walking back towards the door causing him to scream, Emma opens the door and heads up the steps into the playground.

Giving a sigh of relief at the girl appearing from the basement, Regina walks over then kneels in front of her. The blonde looks sad and coughs. "I..I only know..how to walk here..."

Taking hold of the girl's face getting teary herself, the brunette quickly pulls her into a hug. "Where's Henry?"

Hugging back with a sniffle, Emma clings briefly. "Down there..." Moving back she points towards the steps. Taking hold of the girl's hand, the young teacher follows her into the basement and to a screaming Henry.

Biting her lip at their surroundings of blankets and empty food packets, Regina quickly lifts Henry up and holds him to her. The boy calms a little and buries into her shivering. "Emma bring your blankets..we are going to go to the classroom.."

Doing as she is told, Emma picks up their bags and blankets then follows her teacher to her classroom. Sitting Henry down on her chair, Regina pushes it in to the desk so he doesn't fall then switches the heating on before grabbing her coat and wrapping it around the boy who now babbles and slams his hands on the desk. Turning towards the small blonde who has her head hung, the brunette sits on another chair and holds her arms out. Emma shakes her head then backs up causing the woman to stand again, worried that she will try to run. "Emma.."

"Stay..away...I..not safe..dad said so.."

Frowning, the young teacher holds her hands up as she steps closer. "Emma..please..I don't know why he said that but its not true..."

Beginning to get upset, the blonde looks to her brother. "I..I..tried to go..without him..but..I couldn't leave him...alone..but..he needs looking after and..I..I'm scared.."

Hearing her own voice break, Regina shakes her head as she reaches the girl. "Don't be scared its okay.."

"I...will..hurt you.."

Confused, the brunette stops for a moment. "Why Emma? Why will you hurt me?"

Looking towards Henry who is staring at her because she is walking backwards, Emma confesses. "I got upset..at home and..mad and..the light broke..and..it was me. It..just broke, I didn't touch it but it was me.."

"Honey that doesn't make sense.." Not sure what to make of what the blonde is saying, Regina moves closer to her again.

"No!" Panicking, the blonde shakes her hands then freezes when the light bulb in the classroom smashes causing Henry to scream.

Looking up, Regina's eyes widen. "..wha-" glancing back down to Emma who has tears rolling down her face, the young teacher quickly follows her as the blonde runs back out the class. Giving her no choice, the brunette grabs hold of the girl's arms and forces her to stop by pulling her close to her as she kneels down. "Emma! Its okay!" Despite Emma's attempt at pushing her away, Regina holds onto her until she stops. Sobbing and making the lights flicker in the corridor, the small blonde falls against the woman and clings. Rubbing her back, the young teacher guides the girl's head to her shoulder and continues to calm her. "Its okay..I will help you..its okay.."

 _A/N: she was in the basement! Awww! Where will she go now?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Once Regina managed to calm the small blonde down, she lead the girl back into the classroom to find Henry trying his hardest not to fall sleep with his head on the desk as he was now warm and settled. Watching the pair as Emma walks up to her brother and kisses his head, the young teacher discreetly locks the door in case the girl decides to run then heads over. "Emma..I know you're scared but I promise you I will help you"

The blonde nods, looking towards her teacher then hugs her waist again. Sighing, the brunette pulls a chair forward and sits down before lifting the girl to sit on her lap. Stroking a strand of hair out of Emma's face and behind her small ear, Regina looks guilty. "Honey, I need to call the police to let them know you're safe..."

Shaking her head abruptly with a few tears, the small blonde sniffles. "No...please I'll be good. We both will"

"Emma, its not about your behaviour..I know you are good..but there are a lot of people out there looking for you. They are worried.."

Looking down, Emma fiddles with the button on her top. "Not home..Gina..."

"Why don't we just see what they say first? I promise I won't leave your side.." Regina suggests as the girl rests her head against her, prompting the woman to stroke her hair.

Answering quietly, the blonde rubs her eyes. "..okay.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing the school doors open, Regina stands up and keeps Emma close by her side as two officers walk in along with her mother. Glancing over annoyed, the brunette keeps a hand on the blonde's shoulder as the girl begins to disappear and hide behind her teacher while Henry is now asleep, wrapped up on the brunette's chair.

Officer one nods towards the young teacher in acknowledgment. "Miss Mills, thank you for calling us..we will just need to ask a few questions and then we shall let you get on with your evening"

Taking a deep breath, Regina nods then looks towards Cora again. The older brunette steps forward with a sly smile. "Why don't I wait with the children while you talk in private, I'm sure Emma here will not want to hear you talking.."

The blonde's eyes widen as she grips onto her teachers leg more. "No I want to stay.."

Looking across to the older woman, officer one smiles. "Its fine Mrs Mills, why don't you wait in your office until we are done?"

Insulted, Cora scoffs then walks out the classroom. Cringing, the brunette looks apologetic. "I apologise for my mother..she can..be a handful.."

"Its quite alright Miss. Now can you just tell me how you came about finding these two runaways.." Joking on the last part, the man winks at Emma, gaining a small smile.

"I was working late and I heard a noise so I followed it and found this one in the kitchen trying to get food out of the cupboard. She ran, I followed..they were in the basement and by the living conditions, I would say since they went missing." The young teacher explains while rubbing Emma's arm reassuringly.

Nodding, the officer then crouches down to the blonde's height. "Now missy, would you be able to tell me why you and your brother left your house?"

Glancing up at Regina who nods, the blonde gulps then answers. "I get locked in my room..and left alone..at night with Henry. I wanted to go away so I took my backpack and Henry's nappies and milk then carried him out the front door"

Scratching his head bewildered, the officer frowns. "You were able to walk out the door without anyone noticing?"

Nodding. Emma looks sad. "They watch TV like I'm not there..I was going alone but Henry needed me..no one take care of him"

"I see..well aside from the fact that I'm guessing you're hungry, you did a good job looking after your brother Emma. He is really lucky to have you"

Biting her lip going shy, the blonde nods again.

Rising to his feet, the tall officer looks towards Regina. "Thanks for your help but unfortunately what Emma has told us is a serious matter and an investigation will need to be carried out with regards to her parents which means at this moment in time, she will need to come with me and Henry"

Concerned, the brunette frowns. "Go with you where?"

"To a temporary home until the matter is solved"

Gasping, Emma pouts and slips her hand into Regina's. The young teacher looks down to her and squeezes her hand to comfort her. "Is there no other option? I mean I take it you cannot let them go back home but.."

"There are no other family members Miss..I'm sorry but they need to come with me" The officer explains then looks towards the girl who sniffles then backs away when he reaches out for her hand.

"No..I want to stay with Miss Mills..you look after us Gina?" Emma looks up at her teacher with a pout and waits for an answer.

Caught off guard, Regina opens her mouth to speak while looking towards the officer who raises an eyebrow. "Yes. I..I could take them..yes"

"Right..okay I guess its better for them to go with someone they know..someone they trust.." The officer smiles. "We will just need to escort you back so that we can make sure your home is suitable for-"

Chuckling slightly at his authority, clearly new at the job and wanting to make a good impression. "Suitable living? For children?..I'm a teacher..I think I've got the looking after children part covered"

Nodding a little embarrassed, the officer looks away. "Yes, I guess you do..anyway we better go, its been a long day"

"That it has.." Glancing towards Emma, Regina guides her forward. "Dear go get your coat and bags"

Walking over to get her stuff, the blonde watches curiously still not convinced over what is happening then watches as the young teacher lifts Henry up carefully so he can stay asleep then follows the officer out.

Stopping briefly at the headteachers door, the two officers explain the situation. Cora sniggers at the idea. "You're seriously allowing my daughter to take the children? Like she knows how to be a mother?"

Picking up on the tension and Regina's hurt expression, the officer who had helped decide the outcome clears his throat to speak up. "Yes Mrs Mills..I believe that she will take very good care of the children. I also believe she knows a lot more than you do considering her first hand practice on a daily basis while you sit here in your office.."

Eyes widening in surprise at the man literally having a go at her mother, the young teacher bites her lip then turns away to hide a smile while Emma leans into her leg to giggle.

"I..I beg your pardon?! How dare you..you ignarant fo-"

"Are you also looking for an escort Ma'am? To a cell? As that is where you will end up going if you decide to finish that sentance and insult a police officer?" Raising an eyebrow, the man then smiles at a silent response. "Right then. Escuse me, I shall see that these three get home safely, goodnight"

Following the officer out of the school, Regina looks across at him receiving a smile in return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once settled indoors and being left a business card by the officer for 'emergencies', the young teacher lays Henry onto the couch and cushions him in so he does not fall then heads towards the kitchen with Emma in tow. "Emma honey, you do not need to follow me around.."

Looking eagerly, the blonde leans up on her tiptoes at the counter and smiles. "But I want to help you"

Squinting at the girl and pursing her lips, Regina responds with a smirk. "No."

Screwing up her nose, Emma frowns. "No?"

"That's right. No you will not help me. You will go and sit that bum of yours beside your brother and watch TV or read, whatever you would like to do before dinner" tickling under the girl's chin, the brunette smiles.

"Oooh..okay.." The blonde smiles back and skips off towards the living room. Stopping briefly she runs back and gives the woman's legs a squeeze then joins her brother on the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having woke the small, confused boy up for dinner which prompt him to get even more messy, Regina ran each child a bath before dressing them in a pajama top, despite being huge on them as their clothes were dirty and needed washing, plus she had no children sized pajamas. Flapping his extra long sleeves, Henry giggled as his clapped then the boy hugs into Emma as the pair lay in the brunette's bed, ready for sleep. Exiting the bathroom herself in silk, navy pajamas, the young teacher smiles at the scene then fixes her dark hair in a knotted bun causing a few loose curly strands to escape by her face. "Okay time for sleep. I will leave the lamp on in case you wake up and are not sure where you are. I will also leave the door open so if you need me, I will be right next door on the couch okay?"

The blonde nods slowly then pulls the covers up for Henry as the boy's eyes begin to droop again. The tiredness of what happened between dinner and a splashy bath taking over. "Do we go school tomorrow Gina?"

"I doubt we will..we can't leave Henry and I am not so sure what is happening with your parents.." Regina tucks the pair in then strokes both their heads even though Henry is already snoring softly. "Goodnight Emma.."

Smiling, Emma hugs her brother and closes her eyes. "Goodnight.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaving the room quietly, the young teacher checks the apartment then sits herself on the couch. Feeling a wave of tiredness take over, the brunette rests her head against the arm before jumping at a loud banging coming from her door. Standing up and quickly going over to check through the spyhole, Regina sighs at recognizing the pair stood on the outside. Reaching for her phone, she quickly dials the number she got left by the officers and informs him of what is happening. Hearing the banging continue, the brunette looks over to see a scared looking Emma.

"..Regina?.."

"Honey go back to the bedroom for me and make sure Henry is okay and stay there until I come back"

Nodding, the blonde runs back to the bedroom and shuts the door before joining her brother again in bed.

Taking a deep breath, knowing that help is on its way, Regina waits by the door until it flies open with the lock snapping. Staring in shock, the brunette stands before them. "You are not supposed to be here. You need to leave _now_."

"Not when you have our kids you stupid woman!" Glaring, the children's father barges past and lets himself in along with his wife before being met by the young teacher again who is blocking the corridor to the bedroom.

"You are _not_ taking them, I have been told they need to stay with me until further notice. Please. Leave." Regina grips onto both walls and stands her ground.

Getting angry, the father goes to swing, making the brunette turn her face away ready for the blow but glances up again to see the officer standing there, having grabbed the man's fist before it went anywhere.

Glaring at him, the officer handcuffs him. "Well that is one way to get your children back, hitting a woman..do that a lot do you?" Shoving him to his fellow officer, officer one turns back to the young teacher and places a reasurring hand on her shoulder. "Its okay, you can breathe.."

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Regina smiles slightly in thanks. "I'm starting to think today will not end.."

"Maybe not but you're doing the right thing..helping those children. You have changed their lives for the better.."

Looking away getting coy, the brunette gestures to the bedroom. "I better go check..Emma came out before they came in because she heard the banging.."

"Of course, I will be out here, fixing your lock.."

"Oh you don't have to, I can do that its-"

"No problem?" The officer smiles then heads over to fix the door.

Watching briefly, Regina smiles to herself then walks to the bedroom and in, catching Emma just in time as she jumps from the bed to hug her. "Its all sorted.."

"But that was them.." The blonde sounds sad, knowing her parents were outside.

Carrying her to the bed, the brunette tucks Emma back in then sits to the side, resting her head against the headboard. Having also woken up, Henry rolls onto his knees then crawls over his sister and onto the woman's lap. The young teacher lifts him up properly and allows him to settle with his head against her chest. "Yes but the police lead them away and now they definately won't be getting you back"

"So we stay here? Forever?" Emma looks hopeful.

Stroking the boy's hair, Regina sighs. "I don't know Emma..its not all down to me honey..we'll see.."

"Okay.." Giving a small pout, the blonde buries into the brunette's side and closes her eyes as Regina begins to stroke both children's hair.

Glancing up at a knock, the young teacher looks down to herself and gulps. "..yes?"

Poking his head hesitantly around the door, the officer gestures to the front while trying not to smile at the scene. "Locks fixed but it may need oiling.."

Biting her lip, the brunette nods. "Okay, thank you."

"I will let myself out..do not hesistate to call again if you need any support"

"Thank you but wait.." Glancing down to the now sleeping pair, Regina manuvers herself and gets off the bed, tucking them in before turning back to the officer. "At least let me make you a coffee or something..its late and well normal people would be in bed by now and..." the brunette gets a little red as she is not sure where she is going with the conversation.

"And we are not normal?" Chuckling as the pair head back towards the kitchen, the officer nods. "Thanks but would you be offended if I said I don't drink coffee?"

Raising an eyebrow as she boils the kettle, the young teacher also chuckles. "Yes... _you_ are _not_ normal"

Laughing, the guy then nods as the woman points to the teapot with a smile of her own.

 _A/N: okay I was not intending on this officer person being a bit of a love interest but yeah. Plus he is only 'Officer' at the moment as I only usually write SwanQueen fics and so guys do you want this man to be an interest for Regina? If so who?_

 _P.S. I know Regina hasn't mentioned the light thing but I think she is in denial and will talk with Emma soon!_


	8. Note

Sorry guys not a chapter yet! I have looked over my comments and I have a tie with Daniel/Robin. I also had one suggestion to keep this officer as a friend and then he has a sister like Mal? Which is what I'm used to as I have only wrote SwanQueen and DragonQueen before. So here goes:

1\. For Daniel

2\. For Robin

3\. For Maleficent

4\. She doesn't need anyone in her life as she has the kids! Haha


	9. Chapter 8

_Wow at the response! Okay so the majority of you want DragonQueen! But it won't be straight away as they have yet to meet. So, I decided that the officer will be Daniel as I stupidly watched 'The Stable Boy' last night and I got all awww! I also thought they could have known each other when young but not realized. Anyway! On with the story... :)_

 **Chapter 8**

After a busy morning, Regina settles the children down to play before answering the door and letting the officers in. Making her way back to the living room couch, the brunette sits down nervously. "I take it that you're here to update me on the situation?"

The officer she has spoken to the most nods with a small smile. "Yes. We have received statements from both parents but unfortunately their stories don't add up. We also did a safety check regarding their home and..lets just say the house was not in a fit state to be lived in by anyone least of all two young children. Their older brother at the moment has also been questioned due to his role of shall we say, bullying, them and has been sent straight to a care home"

Nodding while taking it all in, the young teacher looks towards the children who are playing quietly even though the small blonde keeps glancing over warily. "So what is next?"

"Normally the next stage would be to take the children into an emergency foster home until a space is either available in a care home or if someone wants to adopt them..however if you want my honest opinion, not a lot of people are willing to adopt two children..especially given their ages and so they are quite possibly going to be seperated"

Eyes widening, Regina looks back to the pair, meeting Emma's eyes which are also wide with fear at listening. "That..that can't happen..they need to be together. Henry doesn't like it if Emma leaves the room for 5 minutes..let alone permanently"

Feeling guilty, the officer also glances over to the pair playing. "I understand, I will stress to them that they are kept together but they more than likely won't get adopted then. For now, foster is the best option for them. There is a family not far from the school so Emma can still attend. They have been fostering for a number of years and are the best we can provide"

Sighing, the brunette rubs her head feeling conflicted. "When..when would they need to go?"

"Now"

Standing up from the floor, Emma helps Henry to stand and holds onto his hand tightly so he doesn't fall as they walk slowly over to Regina. The boy grabs at the couch to steady himself as he is only just walking. The small blonde stops by the woman and bites her lip worriedly. "Regina?"

Swallowing hard, the young teacher looks down to the pair then looks at the girl's teary eyes. "I..can't do it..." Taking a breath, the brunette reaches out and lifts Henry up onto her lap then holds her arm out for Emma who hops up to sit next to her. Turning towards the officer, Regina shakes her head. "I can't let you..they stay with me..until there is a permanent solution, they are not being seperated or bounced around homes. They stay with me"

"That can be arranged" the officer nods with a smile as he stands.

"Good. Just keep me updated" smiling back, the young teacher then squeezes the pair currently squashed as close as possible to her.

Making his way back over to the door, the officer pauses and looks back. "I'm sorry if this seems like I'm intruding but is your name Regina?.."

Raising an eyebrow, the brunette is taken back. "..yes..it is.."

"I thought I recognised you last night with your hair up in that knot thing" smiling again, he walks back over.

Biting her lip confused, Regina stands up and takes Emma and Henry back to their play corner before walking over to the officer. "I'm sorry..I don't.."

"We went to the same school..you always had your hair in a knot but braided.." Gesturing to himself, he smiles in disbelief. "Daniel..I was in the class two years up but we was in the same after school writing session.."

Realizing, the young teacher covers her mouth as she sniggers. "Daniel? Oh my..god as in..Judge Dan?"

Getting embarrassed, the guy nods slowly. "Yeah..well I..I wanted to be one..but I guess an officer is as close as I'll get.."

Trying not to laugh but chuckles, Regina clears her throat. "I'm sorry..I just..you told everyone to call you that and if I remember correctly you told me off because I struggled calling you judge"

"Yes well _fudge_ Dan doesn't have the same ring!" Giving a mini glare, Daniel then smiles. "But I can see you managed to become a teacher like you wanted..and I cannot get over the fact that now I know, that, that woman is your mother?!"

"Yeah...its..complicated and now its probably worse because I have them.." Glancing to the children, the young teacher gives a sad smile. "But I am not going to let them suffer the way..." Cutting herself off, the brunette sighs.

Frowning, Daniel looks worried, having an idea where the conversation was going. "I am sure you won't.."

Nodding, Regina smiles again. "Anyway it was nice seeing you again..well twice..technically..yesterday and today.."

"Yeah you too. Hopefully next time I see you it won't be..dreaded news or anything.." Checking the time, Daniel looks apologetic. "I'm sorry, I have to go, I've got one more house call and then a lunch with my sister and if I am remotely late for that, she will kill me"

Surprised, the young teacher crosses her arms. "You have a sister? You never mentioned that in school.."

"Because she's a pain in my side. Trust me, give Henry until he is 5 and he will be saying that about Emma"

"No! Henry loves me!" The blonde appears beside Regina with her hands on her hips.

Regina laughs and runs her hand through the girl's hair, pulling her closer. "Honey he is joking"

Daniel nods. "Yes I am..be good for your tea...your..Regina here" struggling to find the right words, he shrugs as the brunette raises an eyebrow again.

"I am good, Gina, I'm good?" Emma tilts her head to look up.

"Of course you are and you know what good girls do?"

Shrugging, the girl looks curious. The young teacher smiles and gestures towards the corridor. "Good girls help their brother wash up for lunch.."

"Okay!" Grinning, Emma heads back to Henry and leads him to the bathroom.

Watching in awe, Regina turns back to Daniel. "Well you better go before your sister kills you..."

"Definately, although..she's like you..got a good heart. Anyway, I will see you soon.." Giving a wave, Daniel leaves the brunette to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rushing through the diner, Daniel slides into the booth opposite his sister who is looking unimpressed.

"I thought you said that work was not going to get in the way today, two visits you said..tell me what happened?" Raising an eyebrow, the blonde glares towards her brother.

"I know but, I ended up at the first visit a little longer, you know the case I am currently on..well it turns out, this teacher, I went to school with her and well lets just say these kids are lucky to have someone like her taking them in. You remember when I came home from school that day not happy because someone called me fudge Dan?"

Dropping her cold stare, the blonde bites her lip to prevent a smile. "Dear, don't you mean when you came home _crying_?"

Sighing frustrated, Daniel nods. "Okay, fine I cried.." Seeing his sister smile in triumph, the guy orders a drink. "Anyway..that was her.."

"Oh..the top knot girl?..well I would like to personally meet her to thank her for that name she gave you..I most certainly had a field day letting everybody know"

"Mal...enough okay. Besides at least I didn't get the nickname Dragon because you snapped at everyone in sight"

Smirking, the blonde crosses her arms. "Its not my fault everyone got on my nerves. Including you"

Rolling his eyes, Daniel looks to the waitress to order their food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having spent the majority of the day playing, Emma grins to herself as Henry claps. Leaving her brother for a moment, the small blonde walks over to Regina and taps her on the leg. "Regina look!"

The brunette momentarily looks worried then follows the girls gaze towards her brother who is babbling with a grin. Clapping again, Henry squeals then shouts. "..mama!..."

Dropping her mouth open, the young teacher looks speechless then panics. "I..oh..Emma..stay with your brother.." Leaving towards the bedroom, the brunette takes a deep breath and leans against the door feeling a slight doubt in her decision. Taking another shaky breath, the woman looks down then rubs her head. She already this afternoon had a rather awkward conversation with her mother regarding some time off until the situation was sorted and her mother simply replied that it was a stupid idea anyway and that she was not fit to be a mother and any child would suffer with her which is why she will only ever be a teacher as she has no one else by her side. That, and she also threatened her job. Without thinking anymore, Regina grabs her phone and calls Daniel needing some support. Pulling herself together once she receives a message to say he is on his way, the young teacher steps back out to find the children still in the same spot looking confused.

"Regina? Henry talked! Is that not good?" Emma asks with a frown.

Sighing, the brunette runs a hand through her dark curls and looks back. "Yes it is good Emma but..I..I'm not his mother and I never will be..the same goes for you. I'm your teacher, that is all"

Looking sad, the blonde slowly walks back to Henry and hugs him despite the boy being unaware then sniffles. "Come Henry...go bed.."

"Emma you don't-"

"We go bed" the blonde cuts in firmly and leads her brother towards the bedroom.

Trying not to get teary, Regina then heads towards the door as she hears a small knock. Opening it, she gives a sad smile to Daniel then steps out of the way to let him in.

"I hope you don't mind..." Walking through the guy looks across his shoulder towards the blonde with him. "We was out..she won't talk.."

Gulping at realizing another person is there, the brunette looks away to blink away the threatening tears then turns towards the woman. "Hello..sorry that I..interrupted.."

Smiling to reassure her, Mal takes in the woman who is stood by the door. "Don't worry about it dear..your situation right now is much more important. Especially with children involved.."

Nodding, Regina shuts the door. "I just needed to discuss what would happen if the children left to go into foster care?, how long until they are then put in a home if they are not adopted?..will the foster carers take them both on?"

Frowning, Daniel looks confused. "Regina, I thought you.."

Walking through to the living room, the brunette sits on the couch and nods before speaking quietly. "I know but..I..I've never done this..I only teach and not..I'm not a mother..and..I have no other means of support here..I didn't think it through last time"

"No, I am thinking that you're panicking and _over_ thinking it this time.." the guy confesses, noticing how agitated the woman has become.

"You don't get it. I have no one. I am on my own in this with two small children. One who is just learning to talk and a few moments ago called me his mom! I have no support, the only person that is there thinks I am not good to do this and she is right"

Seeing right through it, Daniel scoffs. "Your _mother_ is not right. She is merely threatened because you can be a proper mother and nothing like how she was or is"

Looking kind of angry, the young teacher glares. "What do you know about my mother?"

"Well..I know there were rumours at school all them years ago and I see how you're acting now whenever she is mentioned or is near. You're scared of her and I am starting to believe the rumours are actual facts and that she did mistreat you and possibly lock you up and that has somehow made you think that you're not good enough and that no child deserves to have you in their life permanently"

"Daniel!" Mal looks shocked towards her brothers outburst then shakes her head before joining the teary brunette on the couch. "Despite my rude brothers comments, I have a feeling that he is also telling the truth but dear do not ever let anyone tell you what you can or cannot do. Those children wanted to stay with you for a reason. If you were not fit, my brother or any other member of the police would not have let you take temperary custody"

Looking down, Regina sniffles. "You're-"

"Regina?." Walking out warily towards the trio, Emma quickly goes up to the couch and takes hold of the brunette's hand with a pout. "Sorry for being mean. I don't want to go bed without a hug and story. I want to stay here and I promise to tell Henry not to talk like that again.."

Seeing the girl's sad green eyes stare at her, the brunette leans forward and hugs her, lifting her onto her lap, prompting Emma to cling on and rest her head against Regina's shoulder. Kissing her head, the young teacher strokes her hair. "I will be in shortly okay?"

Nodding, the blonde pulls back then kisses her cheek before climbing down and goes back to the bedroom. Having watched in awe, Mal gestures towards the small girl walking off. "Can you really give up on that?"

"..no.." Taking a deep breath, the brunette looks towards the pair apologetic. "I'm sorry, you can go back to whatever is was you were doing..I need to do bedtime.."

Smiling, the blonde stands and pats her back gently. "Don't hesitate to call my brother anytime okay?"

"She's right.." Daniel agrees then heads over towards the door.

Maleficent smirks then looks towards Regina. "Just ask for officer fudge.."

Biting her lip, the brunette smiles and waves as the pair leave.

 _A/N: I wasn't really happy with this chapter...sorry! Hope was okay!_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As the weekend came and gone without so much of a word regarding the two children, Regina tried to make their free time as normal as possible and even took them to the park Sunday afternoon before having a conversation with the small blonde about her new abilities. Sure it scared the brunette to think such a thing was possible but at the same time, she felt for the girl because surely it was much worse for Emma realizing of her gift and having hardly any control over it. That would also be another obstacle with an adoption, how do you explain to a family that this small, innocent, girl that they had come to take in makes a habit of blowing up light bulbs? Even though the young teacher didn't know the extent of such a gift, she wanted to keep things as normal and calm for Emma as possible. Unfortunately for the small blonde, this also meant school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No! I'm not leaving Henry or you!"

Watching with a raised eyebrow as the girl shakes her head profusely and holds a hand out towards the offered clothing she is holding for her, Regina sighs and drops the clothes on the bed to cross her arms. "Emma, you need to go to school. You know at the moment I can't because there is no one to look after Henry but you can still go. I promise you, you will be fine okay? My friend is taking over your class for now and she has informed me that she keep an extra special eye out on you"

Pouting, Emma then bites her lip. "What about Mrs Mills. She put me in her office again"

"No. Trust me, Mary Margaret won't stand for no nonsense with her. They have never seen eye to eye because my mother hates the fact that she stands up to her. That is why I asked her to teach your class. Now if you're good, I will come by at lunch time so you can see your brother but you need to do as you're told" the brunette explains then smiles when Emma gives her wide eyes and slowly reaches for her abandoned clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through the school gates, Regina spots Mary Margaret and smiles before muttering to her as they approach one another. "This is strange.."

Nodding in agreement, the short haired woman rubs her friends arm in support then smiles more towards Henry who grasps his hand dramatically in a wave towards her while babbling. "Hello, you must be Henry!" Feeling a tug at her leg, Mary Margaret glances down towards a smiling Emma. "And here is my star pupil, hello Miss Emma"

Giggling, the blonde waves. "You not teach me yet! And you Miss...I, Emma!"

Chuckling, the woman holds her hand out. "Okay come on its nearly class time"

Emma bites her lip and looks up to Regina and Henry then takes hold of his foot gently. "I miss you Henry"

Leaning down so the blonde can kiss his cheek, the brunette smiles in awe until she also receives a kiss then looks shocked.

"Miss you Gina"

Taking in the scene, Mary Margaret cannot help but smile then leads the blonde away as the girl happily skips off and tells her all about living with her teacher.

Watching for a moment, Regina hugs Henry close to her then turns to leave.

"Not even going to say hello? Regina I thought I brought you up better than this, where are your manners?" Cora states as she stands before the young teacher.

The brunette looks a little startled then remembers that she has Henry so she has to be fearless. "I'm sorry, Hello mother, _goodbye_ mother" walking around the woman, Regina smiles proudly to herself as she heads back out the gate before spotting Daniel stood at a car which the brunette presumes is his.

"Nice work. Although now I see it, she _looks_ scary"

Stopping at the car, the brunette bites her lip. "Hi Daniel..what are you doing here?"

Scratching his head, the guy looks guilty. "Honestly? checking up that Emma is okay with school and that there are no new concerns. Like your mother for one but you seemed to have that handled right there"

"What can I say? I have to put them first.." Gesturing towards Henry, Regina smiles when the boy tries to put his hand on her mouth, prompting her to kiss it.

"Of course. So what are you and Henry doing now?"

"Probably the usual...go home, play..lunch..sleep, until I have to pick Emma up" the brunette replies and strokes the boys head.

"Well we have to change that..besides this boy was always cooped up inside. Why don't you come to the diner? I'm meeting Mal and we can all have lunch? Discuss old times.." Daniel smiles as Henry tries to high five him.

"Really? Do you like have lunch every day?" Regina asks curiously.

"No but, my sister has been asking to update her more on this whole thing. She has a bit of a soft spot when it comes down to children..but that doesn't answer the question as to why she keeps asking me about _you_?"

Shocked, the brunette raises an eyebrow. "Me? What..why?"

Shrugging, Daniel grins. "Come to lunch and you can find out for yourself?"

Rolling her eyes, Regina sighs. "Okay..I'll see you there.." Shaking her head, she smiles then heads off home once Daniel has left in his car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the excitment of seeing Emma back in school was over, the only one who had refused to move away from the girl was Ruby who then insisted that their desks were joined together for the rest of the day. As morning recess broke out, Mary Margaret asked Emma to wait behind as she had something to give her. Walking over to the girl still sat at her desk, the short haired woman smiles and crouches to her level. "Regina asked me to give you this. It was in her desk and its to show you how much you mean to everyone in your class" passing the box over, Mary Margaret watches intently as the girl opens it.

Emma peers inside and grins at the first picture she sees. "Ruby, me and Henry!" Giggling, the blonde points to his brother. "Not Henry hair hes brown.."

The subsitute teacher looks over with a chuckle seeing that Ruby gave Henry blonde hair like Emma.

Looking at the next picture, Emma gasps then smiles brightly, holding it up. "Its my cat! It what I want..a family and a cat!"

Stroking the girl's hair, Mary Margaret smiles. "I am sure you will get all that soon"

Running her finger across Regina's name at the bottom, the blonde bites her lip then looks towards the short haired woman. "Do you..do you think Gina keep me?"

"Oh I don't know sweetie..but I know she cares for you and your brother very much and just wants what is best for you" watching the girl, the woman feels bad for her and secretly hopes for Regina's sake as well as Emma's that she does.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking up to the booth in the diner where the pair are sat and waiting, Regina smiles nervously as she sits beside Daniel and opposite Maleficent.

"Hey you made it" Daniel smiles then raises an eyebrow at his sister who is practically staring at the young woman.

"Hello Regina"

The brunette smiles across the table as she pulls the highchair around containing Henry. "Hi.."

Finally breaking her gaze, the blonde looks towards the small boy sat more or less beside her at the end of the table and strokes his cheek, prompting the boy to grab for her hand with a happy squeal.

"So how has it been this morning?" The guy asks while looking between the trio.

Biting her lip, Regina looks towards the blonde and boy who are currently interracting. "Okay. I guess its been slightly easier compared to the weekend now its all calmed down and Emma's back at school.."

"Well, I know that according to the social, they are already looking into adoption.."

"Already?!" The brunette looks wide eyed and worried at the possibility of giving the children away so soon.

"Its a possibility..then you can get back to your life.." Daniel looks sad towards Regina knowing how she has grown attached.

Nodding sadly, the brunette takes hold of Henry's spare hand as he is busy trying to eat Mal's. The blonde looks across sympathetically then leans over to pat her arm as Regina looks down trying to take in what she had just been told. Glancing over to the woman, the brunette gives a small smile of thanks while Daniel watches intrigued.

 _A/N: will they get seperated?_


	11. Chapter 10

_Sorry bit of writers block with the story! Ideas welcomed!_

 **Chapter 10**

A few days later and it still plagued the brunette's mind at the possibility of giving up the children sooner rather than later. Setting up breakfast in the morning, Regina gives a yawn. Looking after a baby and a small child was definately taking its toll but she knew just like her time spent with the children at school, she would adapt. Leaning against the counter, the young teacher smooths down her dress and waits. She had already woken Emma who insisted on she would be out in a few minutes and as for Henry, the woman let him sleep longer as his pattern had been all over the place since the trasition.

Trailing down the hallway to the kitchen in her tartan pink pajamas, Emma screws her nose up not quite with it then rubs her head, pushing her hair away from her face.

Hiding a laugh from the girl's appearance, Regina watches as the small blonde lifts herself onto the stool and grabs her spoon for her cereal. "Good morning Emma"

Mumbling a small 'morning', Emma yawns then pouts at the woman. "Do I _have_ to go school today?"

Frowning at the question, the brunette nods her head then rests her arms over the counter while clasping her hands and looking curiously at the girl. "Of course you do.."

"Oh..." The blonde looks down sadly while pushing her cereal away.

Concerned, Regina leans over the counter and lifts the girls chin. "Emma I thought you loved school? Has something happened?" Becoming more worried, the young teacher bites her lip. "Has my mother done something?"

Shaking her head, Emma looks back at her in a coy manner before muttering quietly. "I..just..I thought I could enjoy my birthday..."

Eyes widening, Regina looks shocked. "What?!"

Flinching at the woman's raised voice, the blonde gulps then looks away again. "I'm sorry..I didn't mean to..I go get ready for school.." Sliding off the stool, Emma makes a beeline for the corridor.

"No..no hold on.." Walking around the counter and taking hold of the small blonde's arm to prevent her going, the brunette turns her around then crouches in front of the girl. "Emma, why didn't you tell me?"

Shrugging, the blonde sniffles slightly. "Nothing special...never allowed my birthday..."

Stroking her face, Regina smiles sadly then taps her Emma's nose. "Well that's going to change right now!"

"It is?!" The blonde brightens up with a grin.

"Yes, starting with _no_ school. So go and get dressed into something nice so we can go out instead" the brunette smiles back as soon as she witnesses the girl's sparkle in her eye come back. Watching Emma go back to the master bedroom, Regina grabs the phone and calls Daniel, feeling rather annoyed.

"Hello?"

Taking a breath, the brunette sits on the couch. "Hi, its Regina"

"Oh hi, everything okay?"

"Why was I not informed that today was Emma's birthday?" Trying to keep calm, the young teacher waits for an explaination.

"Oh..I..wasn't aware. The social should have informed you about their personal information. Hold on...right yes, 5 today. Listen, I'm sorry there must have been a mis-communication, how about I'll give you a copy myself. I'll post it through your door on the way to work?"

Sighing, Regina nods to herself. "..yes..Daniel, I'm sorry I just had a very upset little girl who clearly wanted to celebrate considering she has never celebrated before..and I just..I'm mad that no one bothered to tell me as I am currently their guardian"

"You're right and I am not making escuses for them but apparently there was some difficulty with finding any legal documentation within the Swan household. Birth certificates, passports..they were all hidden"

"Okay..well so long as I know like allergies..anything. Henry's birthday? I mean he will be 1 soon, I'm guessing...if.." Looking down the woman bites her lip before going quiet. "If..they are still here.."

"I know. I will get it to you ASAP"

Ending the call, Regina gets up and heads towards the bedroom to see what is taking Emma so long. Standing in the doorway, the brunette starts laughing at seeing the blonde all dressed in a little dress they had brought at the weekend while trying to help her now awake brother to dress. Unfortunately for Henry, he has no clue on what goes where and currently has an arm in his trouser leg while also having a shirt on his head. Not being able to resist, the young teacher quickly snaps a photo on her phone then walks towards the bed to help an excited little boy who squeals and bounces on sight of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having made a pit stop at the shop to buy the girl a badge to wear so everyone knows its her birthday, Regina smiles as she places the pink princess badge onto Emma's dress. Beginning to walk down the street, the brunette keeps a tight hold of Henry's hand who has now learnt how to stomp along while Emma helps on the opposite side and takes her brothers hand with a grin.

"So where to birthday girl? The park? The shops? The zoo?"

The blonde shrugs with a serious look. "I don't know Gina, I never choose before"

Looking over, Regina smiles. "If there was anything you could do right now, what would it be?"

"I'm doing it. With family!" The girl explains with a grin. "But I know Henry would like the zoo...he likes monkeys!"

"Oh?" Raising an eyebrow as they head in the direction of the zoo, the young teacher squints. "And what animal does Emma like?"

"Tigers!"

Chuckling, Regina nods. "Tigers are good..I prefer pandas but..lets see about getting something to do with tigers in the gift shop and then we can have lunch.."

Nodding in agreement, Emma tugs Henry's hand gently then notices the boy begin to wave with a smile of his own. Looking up, the small girl frowns at a blonde woman approaching. Also noticing, the young teacher looks over to see Maleficent headed their way.

"Hello Henry!" The blonde smiles towards Regina while speaking to the boy. Looking across to the mini blonde, Mal smiles more then gestures to her badge. "And you must be Emma..or should I say the birthday girl?"

Frowning in a guarded manner, Emma looks up at Regina. The brunette nods in confirmation. "Emma you remember Daniel? Meet his sister Maleficent"

"Sorry...hello, I didn't know you..." the girl then smiles as Henry still waves frantically.

"That's quite alright dear..you was at school last time I met with Regina and your brother" Mal looks towards the brunette again curiously. "I take it you are off out?"

"Yes. As its Emma's birthday we are going to the zoo" feeling slightly embarrassed by the woman staring, Regina bites her lip then glances towards the children.

Trying to wiggle from both his sisters and the brunette's tight grip without falling over, Henry lets go of their hands and holds his arms up to the blonde woman stood in front of them with a babble.

Watching, the young teacher looks a little stuck on whether or not to stop him but curious as to what Maleficent will do. As if seeking permission, the blonde looks back at her with a small smile then lifts the boy up who hugs her tightly. "Thank you Henry.."

Emma purses her lips, amazed that her baby brother would even go to someone else who isn't her or currently Regina. Looking between the two women, the small blonde raises an eyebrow witnessing the occasional glance they give one another before stepping forward herself and looking up to Maleficent. "Are you busy?"

Pulling her back by her hand, the brunette gives her a look. "Emma.."

Biting her lip, the girl doesn't get what she is doing is a bad thing. "I only asked a question?"

Chuckling, the older blonde looks towards the young teacher. "Its fine and to answer your question dear, no I am not particularly busy"

Getting ahead of herself, Emma grins. "Do you want to come zoo?!"

With her eyes widening, Regina hitches her breath at the boldness the girl displays. Maleficent feels awkward as she notices the brunette's concern and places Henry back down to take hold of his sisters hand. "Maybe another time.."

Confused, the smaller blonde looks up to Regina. "She can come right Gina?"

Swallowing down her fear, the brunette nods. "Of course..if..if you want to"

Slowly smiling, Maleficent stands beside her. "Lead the way.." Leaning closer as they walk, the blonde whispers out of earshot of the children. "You can relax you know. I don't bite"

Looking a little wide eyed, Regina glances across to her. "I..I know..sorry.."

Placing a hand carefully on her shoulder, Maleficent gives a small squeeze. "Breathe Regina. Honestly I hate to think I've made you feel this way.."

Taking a deep breath as instructed, the brunette looks apologetic. "I am sorry..just..I don't have a lot of time to do this sort of thing or..make friends"

Trailing her hand down to the woman's back, the blonde pats once then drops her hand completely. "I'm glad you would at least consider me as a friend, that it is a possibility, you know I was always intrigued about you from what Daniel told me about school.."

"You were? Oh..well I..I'm sorry but..there is not much to say on..my life"

Gesturing to the children, Mal chuckles. "I would say there is right now"

Both women share another smile as they look towards Emma and Henry who are talking amongst themselves, or rather the small blonde is talking and her brother is babbling excitedly as they hold hands. Watching, Regina thinks over what her life would be like if they did leave and right now she couldn't bare it. She has grown too attached and knows that right from that moment, she loves them as if they were her own.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Returning home after an eventful day at the zoo, Emma skips through the front door happily then turns towards the two women who are talking while Henry lets go of Maleficent's hand and runs through rather wobbly. "Gina, can we play before dinner?"

Looking over, Regina nods at her little tiger as the blonde insisted on having her face painted at the zoo. "You can play out here, I don't think my room can take much more"

"Okay!" Grinning, the small blonde takes the bags of toys from the gift shop and then leads Henry over to their usual corner to play.

"I guess I'd better be off" Maleficent smiles at the woman then touches her arm lightly. "Thank you for today dear. The children certainly enjoyed it"

"Yes they did..its nice to see them smile.." The brunette glances over to the young pair briefly then looks towards the blonde. "Why don't you stay? For dinner at least..it has been a long day"

"Someone is taking this new friendship thing seriously, but I will stay on one condition that I help?" The blonde smirks as Regina gives an eye roll.

"Fine.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting down at the island, Regina smiles awkwardly towards the blonde while helping Henry into his seat. "I think I need to move..haven't even got a table"

Sniggering, Maleficent looks back at her. "At least you have somewhere to eat"

Having used the woman's arm for leverage, Emma sits beside her on the stool then looks towards her curiously while the brunette dishes up. "You got blonde hair like me. Can I play with your hair after dinner please?"

"Emma, I don't think Maleficent wants to be pulled about..we have played enough for today"

Pouting at Regina, the smaller blonde looks down with a mumble. "..still my birthday, you said I can do anything.."

Feeling guilty, the young teacher sighs. The older blonde reaches out for her arm but unintentionally gets her hand. "Its fine, I don't have anywhere else I need to be so she can if she wants.."

Nodding a little, Regina glances towards their hands then sits down beside the young boy who is trying to grasp at his bowl. Also noticing, Maleficent pulls away then turns towards Emma. "If you eat your dinner then maybe we can play.."

Grinning, the smaller blonde grabs her folk and shoves some food in her mouth quickly.

Feeding Henry, the brunette offers him a small spoon so he can try then frowns hearing a knock at the door. Biting her lip, Regina gives an apologetic look towards Maleficent then stands, moving Henry's bowl away to prevent any mess. The blonde smiles and moves stools so she can continue feeding the boy who is smacking his lips hungrily while grasping towards the bowl. Opening the door, the brunette prays that its not Daniel coming for the children already but goes wide eyed at the person in front of her. Gulping, the woman grips the doorframe. "..mother.."

"Hello, Regina" pushing past the young teacher, Cora raises an eyebrow upon entering at the trio sat eating dinner. "Oh..how.. _quaint_.." Glancing back to her daughter, the older brunette clasps her hands together. "I just thought I would drop by to find out why Emma was not at school today. You know the rules Regina. It seems as though ever since you've taken in these.. _strays_..your behaviour and judgement is appalling. Time off work, forgetting your duties and now dinner with a stranger." The older brunette looks towards Maleficent briefly with an unimpressed stare while the blonde glares back at her.

Completely embarrassed and hurt, Regina takes a breath. "She's not a stranger, she's my friend and as for my duties, right now they consist of caring for these children" looking towards the island, the brunette nods towards the girl. "Emma please take Henry through to the bedroom"

Watching momentarily, Maleficent lifts the boy and sets him down to take the smaller blonde's hand as Emma remains silent and does as she is told.

Scoffing, Cora shakes her head. "Regina, you don't have any friends, I mean why would you? You're just a disobedient girl who has no respect for others"

Hitching her breath, the young teacher watches as Maleficent stands and steps in front of her to face the older woman. "And what about you? You're just a _bully_. You are just jealous because she is doing a kind thing that any decent human being would! The only reason you treat her this way and put her down is because she is a million times better than you'll ever be and everyone knows it but are just to damn scared to do anything about it! Well you know what? I'm not scared of you, now if you don't mind, the children need to eat their dinner and you need to leave!" Circling the woman clearly angry, the blonde pulls the door open and gestures for her to go through it.

Cora raises an eyebrow then looks towards Regina who is staring at Maleficent in shock. "Very well..you _will_ be back in school by Monday because these children _are_ getting adopted"

Watching her mother leave, the brunette looks down, covering her face. Moving over quickly seeing that the woman is getting upset, the blonde wraps her arms around her and pulls the young teacher into a hug. Hugging back, Regina grips onto her shoulders with a sniffle. "I can't..do this..."

Moving back, Maleficent looks at her concerned. Biting on her lip, the brunette looks back as a tear falls. "I don't want..to lose them..they're _mine_.."

Reaching across and wiping away the tear, the blonde smiles. "Then adopt them.."

"But I can't..this was only suppose to be temporary and my place is not big enough..I have no money to move. My father left me some but...she took it.."

Stroking the woman's cheek, Maleficent smiles sadly. "I'll talk to Daniel, see what he can do"

Nodding a little, Regina quickly wraps an arm around the blonde's neck again for another hug. "I need _her_ out of my life."

Chuckling while hugging back, the blonde squeezes her. "No disagreements here. Now why don't you go and get the children? I will sort out heating the dinner"

Pulling away, the brunette attempts a smile then stops the woman as she goes to head back to sort the dinner, taking her hand. "Thanks for being here..she can be a handful.."

Stroking her hand, Maleficent smiles. "Anytime.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After finally having a peaceful dinner, the two women make their way over to the living room with an excited Emma and sleepy Henry. Maleficent takes her place sitting on the floor against the couch while the smaller blonde climbs up behind her and leans up on her knees to play with the woman's hair. "Gina? Can you show me how you do your braid?"

Chuckling as she lays Henry down in the chair, Regina peers over. "I don't think Maleficent wants her hair to be braided Emma.." Tucking the boy up and insuring he cannot fall anywhere, the brunette sits beside him and next to the small blonde.

Frowning in confusion, Emma bites her lip as she begins to seperate the older blonde's hair. "But..that what friends do? Ruby done mine.."

Stroking the girl's blonde locks, Regina smiles. "I know, I had to deal with the consequences of very knotty hair!"

The girl giggles then stops what she is doing to give the brunette her best puppy eyes. " _Please_ Gina.."

Looking unsure, the woman glances down towards the blonde sat against the couch. "Its up to Maleficent.."

Leaning forward, Emma tilts her head over the woman's shoulder with the same face. " _Please_ Mallie..."

Laughing at the name she has been given, the blonde waves her hand. "Go for it"

Shuffling over on her knees so Regina has room, the small blonde grins in triumph then watches intently as the brunette begins to section the woman's hair, feeling slight embarrassed again. "See. Seperate into three then under one side and over the other covering the middle.."

"I try?" Emma looks up seriously then takes the strands of hair in her hands, braiding the rest with guidence from the young teacher. "Finished! You look like Gina"

Glancing over, Maleficent smiles. "I doubt that dear..she's a one off.."

Gulping, the brunette looks towards a sleeping Henry while going red. Launching forward again, the small blonde wraps her arms around the fellow blonde's neck from behind. "Mallie, I like you and this is the best birthday. I hope it same every year!"

Patting the girl's arm, the blonde chuckles. "I like you too Emma and your brother"

"And Gina?!"

Nodding, Maleficent looks towards the woman. "And _Gina_..I am also sure that you will get a birthday like this every year"

Regina nods. "I'll make sure of it"

 _A/N: hope you enjoyed! Next up Mal speaks to Daniel about Regina and the children..;)_


	13. Chapter 12

_Idea in the first half from_ _ **hailsara1973**_ _. Thanks! Also for everyone reading and their suggestions :)_

 _Warning: its a bit sad with mentions of violence and probably the next chapter too._

 **Chapter 12**

Thinking over the previous day, Regina couldn't help but feel a mixture of happiness and sadness as she had enjoyed her day celebrating Emma's birthday. Spending the day with the children and her new friend, who at this moment in time seems to keep creeping into her mind, was heartwarming but she hated the fact that her mother yet again had to ruin it. What Cora had said to her daughter, more so played on the brunette's mind. _'They will be adopted'_ sighing, the young teacher rubs her head as she became impatient over waiting on a call from Daniel considering Maleficent informed her that she would let her brother know of her situation. Standing up quickly from her stool, Regina checks the time to make sure Emma will not need collecting just yet and goes to fetch Henry before heading out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Turning up at the only place she could think of, the young teacher hesitated before knocking on her uncle's door. Taking a breath, the brunette watches as the door opens to find Adam standing with a smile upon seeing her. Letting her inside, the man raises an eyebrow at seeing the small boy then chuckles. "Ah..your mother did inform me of what you had done.."

"Yes..well she is of course fully against it. She said I'm unfit to be a mother.." Regina confesses while looking sadly at Gold.

Frowning, the man places a hand on her shoulder while allowing Henry to reach out for his spare one. "You know how thick skinned she can be and also how _wrong_ she can be. You dearie would make a fine mother" smiling over at the boy, Adam nods trying to get him to agree and causing Henry to babble loud with a squeal.

Taking a deep breath, the young teacher looks at her uncle with worry. "I need your help..you see...Henry here and his sister Emma was only supposed to be a temporary thing but, I have grown quite fond of them and..I don't want to let them go.."

Smiling proudly, Adam gestures for the pair to sit down while Regina sorts Henry out onto her lap. "You want to keep them?"

"Yes"

Looking slightly confused, Gold rubs his neck. "Why exactly do you need my help?"

Glancing down, the brunette tries to keep her emotions at bay, especially with the small boy hugging her. "Because..I don't know what to do..mother..is so against it, she is trying to prevent it. She said that they will get adopted and I am worried she will somehow work her way in to finding a home herself but..a horrible one and I cannot bare the thought of Emma or Henry being hurt.."

"Well she wouldn't have the children hurt..I know your mother can be quite invasive but not in that manner"

Looking back at her uncle worried, Regina gulps. "Then you clearly don't know mother as well as you thought.."

Sighing, Gold reaches for her hand. "Regina, I know your relationship with Cora hasn't always been the best but-"

"I haven't been entirely honest with you regarding...I'm sorry it started happening before father's passing and then..it just continued.." Getting a little worked up, the young teacher stops.

Watching the woman go quiet, Gold looks concerned. "What do you mean continued?..continued what exactly?"

"She..she's got physical..in the past, as a punishment if I did wrong which in her eyes was everything.." Biting her lip, the brunette feels guilty seeing the anger creep across her uncle's face. "..sometimes..even _now_.."

Dropping her hand, Adam grips both his hands to fists and gritts his teeth. "I didn't..." Taking a deep breath, he stands and charges towards the door. "I'm going to kill her!"

Eyes widening, Regina holds Henry tightly and stands. "No! Adam, don't!"

"Regina, she has no right to lay a hand on you! Why did you never tell me? I could have helped, you could have stayed with me!" Gold paces by the door. "I'm sorry but this stops now!"

The brunette looks worried as her uncle storms out the house with the intention of facing Cora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rushing towards the school and in, Regina stops briefly by the classroom. Despite all the children wanting to say hello and Emma's confused look, the young teacher whispers to Mary Margaret who nods then takes hold of Henry for her before the brunette heads back out and towards the headteachers office, hearing a high amount of yelling as she approaches. Opening the door, the woman comes face to face with her mother and uncle who turn towards her at the door.

"Regina, how dare you make me out as some monster!" Cora glares at her daughter while Gold keeps a watch.

Taking a nervous breath, Regina stands tall despite the fear taking over inside. "Its all true mother..you know what you've done..what you still.." Biting her lip not being able to finish, the brunette looks away teary.

Going to stand beside her, Adam looks towards his sister as she also approaches. "Adam let me talk to my daughter alone please.."

"Not a chance dearie.."

"Regina? Please?" The older brunette looks towards her daughter pleadingly while waiting for an answer.

Slowly nodding, surprised by her mother's soft approach, the young teacher gives her uncle a reassuring look prompting the man to step outside. "What is it?"

Getting closer to her, Cora leans towards her ear while locking the door and replying coldly. "You my dear, are going to regret doing that" grabbing at her arm forcefully, the older brunette pulls her towards the supply closet and in, also shutting that door to prevent any sound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling open the office door after a while, Regina steps outside and glances towards her uncle. "It..its..fine.."

Watching his niece continue down the corridor and back to the classroom, Gold peers over to Cora who shrugs innocently in the doorway then closes it behind her, leaving him outside. Stepping into the classroom, Regina lifts Henry from Mary Margaret's lap and ignores her friends concerned look. "I will be taking Emma with me now too.."

Standing slowly, confused, Emma takes her belongings and coat then walks up to the woman, taking her spare hand. "Bye Miss Blanchard..see you tomorrow.."

Nodding with a smile, the short haired woman looks to Regina again who turns away and heads out the classroom quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having spent the rest of the afternoon at home, the young teacher went through her usual routine of making dinner then preparing the children for bed. Unfortunately for her, it did not go unnoticed by the small blonde at how quiet and withdrawn the woman had become throughout the day. Watching as Regina makes her way to her bedroom to put Henry to bed, Emma bites her lip then walks over to the kitchen and leans up on her toes to reach the phone. Walking towards the hallway, the small blonde checks for any movement then looks through the phone, knowing that the brunette's last call would have been Daniel. Pressing the call button, she waits patiently until a voice can be heard. Covering the mouth piece, Emma tries to speak quietly. "Hello?...is Daniel? Its Emma.."

Sounding confused and concerned, the policeman replies. "Emma..hey..sweetie is everything okay? Where is Regina?"

Biting her lip, the blonde pouts. "Regina..sad..she took Henry bed but..she not.." Sighing as she cannot explain, Emma then smiles. "Where your sister? She help!"

Trying to hold a chuckle at the girls eagerness, Daniel goes along with it. "You want to speak to Mal?"

The blonde huffs while leaning against the counter. "No, she come here.."

"Oh.."

Trying to listen, the small blonde can hear some talking then Daniel speak down the phone again.

"She's on her way Emma"

Grinning to herself, Emma nods despite him not being able to see her. "Thank you Daniel bye!" Quickly placing the phone back before the brunette returns, the small blonde climbs up on couch and acts as if nothing has happened.

Reappearing a little while later, Regina glances over to Emma. "Emma, you need to go to bed in half an hour okay?"

Nodding, the small blonde bites her lip to stop a smile as the woman heads towards the kitchen to make a drink.

Hearing a knock at the door, Regina jumps slightly and drops her coffee spoon as the last time she had a visitor, it was her mother. Approaching the door warily, the brunette looks through the spyhole then opens the door confused. "Maleficent..what are you doing here?..its..well not late but.."

Stepping inside, the blonde looks towards Emma on the couch. "Emma..she..called"

Frowning while shocked, the brunette looks over to the small blonde who slides off the couch having been caught. "..I go bed.." Disappearing quickly, Emma shuts the bedroom behind her leaving the two adults standing awkwardly by the door.

Taking a breath, the brunette who seems a little paler than usual, questions as she shuts the door. "Why..why did Emma call you?.."

Looking at Regina, Maleficent goes to place a hand on her shoulder only for the the woman to flinch away. "She..said you were sad..she asked if I could come..here. Regina?"

"I'm fine..sorry you had a waste of journey.." The young teacher replies quickly then heads over towards the couch and sits down nervously.

Following, the blonde sits beside her and looks in concern. "Regina?..look at me"

Glancing across, the brunette bites her lip. Maleficent raises an eyebrow and looks at her seriously. "What's happened?"

Getting teary, Regina looks away again slowly feeling herself lose control. As soon as she feels the blonde reach for her hand, the brunette looks down and covers her mouth as she begins to sob. Shocked, Maleficent quickly shuffles closer and wraps an arm around her shoulders, prompting the young teacher to turn inwards and rest her head against her while she shakes through her sobs. "Hey..its okay..whatever it is, right now, you're safe..okay? I'm here..if you need me, I'm right here.."

 _A/N: nasty Cora what have you done?! And I still think Adam may kill her..._


	14. Chapter 13

_Tense chapter coming with mentions of violence. Please do not kill me, I am sorry for what is about to happen but I promise next chapter will be better!_

 **Chapter 13**

It took the best part of half an hour for Regina to calm herself down. She had silenced on her sobs but still gave the occasional sniffle while she shook. Maleficent meanwhile held onto her tightly and made sure not to let go until the woman was absolutely ready. Swiping a tear from the brunette's cheek, prompted the young teacher to look up at the blonde sadly. "I..I went to my uncle for advice on the children and some home truths got found out and he argued with my mother..it was my fault so.." Gulping, Regina looks wary as to what Maleficent's reaction will be. "..so mother..done what she always does when I've done wrong and...punished me. I thought I could handle her, she seemed to soften but then when I told my uncle to leave, she..she turned..."

Breathing heavily, the blonde mutters quietly while trying to get her anger at bay. "What..did she do Regina?"

Biting her lip, the young teacher gets teary again then turns herself away from the woman. "..see for yourself..." Lifting up the hem of her top, the brunette lets go as the blonde takes over, completing the task before shuddering at the air hitting her back. Her bruised, grazed back that protrays three slash marks.

Eyes widening, Maleficent looks speechless. "..Regina...h..how?"

"Ruler"

Still in shock, the blonde quickly lowers the woman's top back down. "Regina, please let me tell Daniel..he can sort it for you"

Looking back to the woman, Regina takes a deep breath. "What if he can't do anything? Mother will be worse and I can't risk with the children.."

Resting both her hands onto the brunette's arm, Maleficent looks worried. "I know but..this cannot happen again. Next time it could be much worse then what will the children do?"

"I know...but..I..I'm scared" confessing her fears, Regina looks away.

"You don't have to be. You're not facing it alone, I will be right here if you want to tell him"

"Its okay..I can do it" attempting a smile, the brunette stands.

Maleficent looks shocked and raises an eyebrow. "Now?"

Nodding while trying to build up her confidence, Regina replies. "Now. Can..woul you.." Allowing her gaze lead towards the hallway, the brunette bites her lip.

"I've got the children. Go"

Taking a deep breath, the brunette heads towards the door knowing full well she had just lied to her friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knocking on the door, loud enough to be heard for this time of night, Regina fiddles with her hands as the door slowly opens.

"Regina?" Looking confused, Adam steps aside. "Dearie its 10 o'clock?"

"I know, I'm sorry.." Looking desperate, the brunette walks into the hallway then turns to look at her uncle. "I just need to ask you something.."

Feeling concerned, Gold nods, prompting Regina to continue. Gulping slightly, the brunette looks directly at him. "How much would...hate me..if I were to go to the police regarding mothers..behaviour?"

Surprised by the question being asked, Adam shakes his head. "I could never hate you Regina, but why may I ask now?"

"I lied..to you..well I seem to be lying a lot lately.." Giving a shaky breath, Regina grips her hands together agitated. "..I thought today in her office she..she may be able to change..which is why I agreed to speak with her without you there..but..now, now I know she will _never_ change.."

Already guessing, Gold doesn't even bother to hide his anger. "What did she do?!"

Jumping a little at his reaction, Regina looks at a loss for words. "I..she..she.." Going quiet, the woman mutters. "She..hit me a few times..with a ruler.."

Seething, Adam turns towards his closet quickly.

Frowning with worry, Regina watches. "What..what are doing?"

"Seeing if she likes a taste of her own medicine.." Responding coldly, Gold pulls out his cane then heads out of the open door.

"What..no! Adam wait!" Eyes widening at the realization, the brunette follows after him in a panic. "Don't!"

Ignoring his niece, Gold continues down the path and in the direction of his sisters house, clutching his cane tightly by his side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Banging on the door, Adam waits until Cora opens up, smirking when she sees its her brother. "Hello dear what are you-"

Shoving her back into the house, Gold angrily holds her against the wall. "You will _never_ touch her again! Do you hear me?! I will make you suffer just like she has for all them years!"

Chuckling at how ridiculous the whole thing is, the older brunette rolls her eyes despite being pinned against the wall. "Oh dear brother what are you going to do? You're as _pathetic_ as she is"

Raising his cane into view, Adam smirks when Cora's face actually drops with a hint of fear. "What goes around, comes around _dearie_ "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Answering the front door, Maleficent steps aside to let her brother in. "I'm sorry I called but..I thought Regina would be home by now and the children are fine just..when did she leave you?"

Daniel frowns while shutting the door. "Leave me? Mal I haven't seen her? She is suppose to be here with you which is why Emma called remember?"

Sighing in worry, the blonde begins to pace. "No Daniel, she said she was going to talk to you about her mother. The woman has been hurting Regina in the physical sense and she was going to you, to report it"

Joining in on his sisters worry, the officer quickly gets his phone out and calls the station. "Get a car to Mrs Mills house immediately, her address is in the system"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Running inside seeing her uncle about to strike, Regina grabs his arm. "No! Don't sink as low as her Adam! Please I don't want you in any trouble"

Glancing towards his niece, Gold lets out an angry breath then goes to lower his cane, allowing the young teacher to take it from him.

"Now, let her-" being cut of by a pair of hands grabbing at her own, Regina looks over her shoulder at the police as she is forced to drop the cane and is handcuffed.

Releasing Cora, Adam goes to step in but gets handcuffed himself while another officer checks the older brunette for injury. "Are you serious?! She's been beating her daughter for years and you're checking her over?"

The officer looks towards his partner who nods then cuffs Cora aswell, leading the trio outside.

Looking worried, Regina turns towards the officer who has a hold of her. "Please this is a misunderstanding, I need to speak to Daniel.."

"Miss, he was the one who made the call?"

Hitching her breath in shock, the brunette looks betrayed as she is lead into the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?!" Daniel drops his mouth open, as he listens in on his fellow officers information. "You arrested her?!"

Watching intently, Maleficent tries to figure out what is going on then sees her brother end the call abruptly. "Daniel?"

"I need to go to the station, they arrested Regina" quickly heading towards the door, the guy looks back as he walks out. "I'll keep you posted!"

"Mallie?"

Turning around to see the small blonde standing there, rubbing her eyes, the older blonde smiles a little then lifts her up. "Hey sweet girl, why are you awake?"

Shrugging, Emma yawns then frowns. "Where's Gina?"

"She had to pop out..but I'm here to look after you for now okay?" Seeing the small blonde nod with a sleepy smile, Maleficent sits her on the couch. "Lets get you some warm milk, that will help you sleep"

"With tiny bit of coco?"

Chuckling at Emma's pleading look, the older blonde nods. Heading towards the kitchen, Maleficent stops hearing the door. "Please be Daniel.." Muttering, she opens it to see a man and woman in suits standing there. Raising an eyebrow, the blonde glares. "Can I help you?"

The woman dressed in grey nods. "I hope so, we are here to collect Emma and Henry Swan? We have just been informed that their foster parent has been in an altercation regarding some violence so I am afraid we need to remove the children immediately"

Holding her arm out across the door, Maleficent glares more. "You can't! Regina hasn't done anything wrong, she loves the children like her own!"

Hearing raised voices, Emma hops off the couch and walks over slowly to the door, looking warily towards the two strangers. "Mallie?"

Glancing down, the older blonde looks sad.

"Emma? Sweetheart we need you to come with us.." The woman states before crouching to the girl.

Emma gasps in fright and grabs onto Maleficent's leg. "No..I stay here!"

Giving the man a nod, the woman stands straight as her fellow colleague prises the girl from Maleficent and lifts her up.

"You can't do this!" Maleficent goes to reach out but is block by the guy who is currently struggling with a kicking Emma.

"I'll get the boy" then woman announces while shifting past the older blonde and into the bedroom to get Henry who sobs upon being woken up. Maleficent looks between the pair and calls Daniel quickly receiving no answer.

Beginning to scream, Emma tries to bite the man as she also begins to sob. "No! Want Gina!..let go!" Sobbing, the blonde looks towards the two strangers sadly. "I want my mommy.."

Covering her mouth getting teary at hearing Emma call Regina her mother, Maleficent shakes her head. "You are going to regret this!" Watching helplessly as they begin to take the children away, the older blonde reaches for Emma's hand. "I promise you, we will get you back here. You will be with mommy soon"

The small blonde sniffles and nods while grabbing at henry's hand to calm him as they are lead out and away.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Rushing into the station, Maleficent reaches the counter to ask the whereabouts of her brother.

"Mal? What are you doing here?"

The blonde looks over her shoulder to see her brother, feeling annoyed. "Well I wouldn't have to be if you answered your phone!"

Daniel sighs then looks around with a frown. "Where..where are the children?"

"Gone" Maleficent takes a shaky breath feeling guilty. "The social took them away because of what happened"

Eyes widening, the officer rubs his head. "I will give them a call, I informed my partner that there has been a mistake but they are still interviewing Regina"

Frowning, the blonde crosses her arms defensively. "Why are they still interviewing her? She didn't do anything wrong. I may not have been there but she doesn't have a bad bone in her body to hurt anyone"

Pulling his sister to the side as he is not suppose to talk about a case to anyone, Daniel whispers ."Because when my fellow officers cuffed her and her uncle, he blurted out what her mother had been doing so now they are investigating..its not looking good for the mother as there are a huge amount of hospital reports for Regina..right from the age of 8"

Shaking her head in disbelief, Maleficent looks down. "She was just a child..." Moving towards the seats by the front desk, the blonde sits herself down. "I'm going to wait until they let her go..you need to contact the social"

Nodding, the officer heads back through a door to his job. Looking around anxiously, the blonde clasps her hands together while she waits.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching the officer across the interviewing table who is writing on a notepad, Regina sighs. "Please, I have told you everything I could possibly tell you..I need to go home the children-"

"Are not at your place Miss Mills..they were collected about an hour ago and taken to the nearest care home.." The officer explains while finishing his statement.

"What?! You can't do that! They will be scared, I promised that I would keep them!" The brunette looks in shock and moves to stand.

"Sit down please Miss Mills..we will sort the situation out shortly.."

Swallowing hard as she becomes teary, Regina slowly sits back down, practically jumping with the door flies open.

"Okay, thats enough for today thank you." Daniel heads over to the table while staring at the officer with a slight glare.

"I'm not finis-"

"Yes you _are_ , I heard you, you're treating Miss Mills like a criminal when she is the one who needs support" glancing towards Regina, he nods. "You're free to go"

Looking between the two officers, the brunette stands and walks over towards the door then hurries out into the corridor.

Seeing the woman emerge from the side door, Maleficent stands looking extremely guilty. "Regina, I'm sorry, I tried to stop them but there was nothing I could do.."

Looking back towards the blonde, Regina remains silent and steps forward, making the woman look at her warily. Stopping in front of her, the brunette quickly wraps her arms around the woman into a tight hug, grateful to have a friendly face after what she just went through. Surprised, Maleficent slowly holds onto Regina's back.

Walking through to the entrance, Daniel sees the pair and clears his throat to announce his presence. Pulling away, Regina looks towards him in concern and subconciously takes hold of the blonde'a hand. Giving a smile, Daniel rubs her shoulder. "You can pick them up"

Letting out a sigh of relief, the brunette gives a teary nod prompting Maleficent to squeeze her hand.

"We will contact you on any further development regarding your mother. Unfortunately for now we have to keep your uncle in custody for his behaviour but considering the reasons behind his actions, I would take a guess that it would merely be overnight and that is all"

Regina smiles slightly. "Thank you Daniel.."

Also smiling, the blonde tugs lightly on the brunette's hand. "Come on, lets go get Emma and Henry"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keeping her eyes peeled as they enter the home, Regina waits by the door as Maleficent continues on to ask for help. Watching as the woman in charge heads off through to a room, the brunette takes a deep breath, getting fidgety before looking down nervously. "This is it now...no more hesitation..they are _my_ children and they are coming home.."

Glancing over, the blonde smiles in awe at the woman's announcement. "Rightly so..we all know how much you love them, even if you denied it for some time.." Bumping her shoulder playfully, the blonde nods down the corridor where a door is opening, revealing a sleepy Emma who is holding onto the woman's hand relunctantly and Henry who is desperate to be put down as he only likes certain people to hold him.

Turning towards the door, Regina gives a teary smile upon seeing them then quickly kneels down when she sees Emma look over.

Gasping as they were not told where they were going with the woman, Emma drops her hand, waking up immediately and runs in the direction of the brunette with a grin, near enough crashing into Regina as she meets her. Allowing Henry to walk the final distance, the woman places him down. Wrapping her arms around the pair once the small boy toddles quickly with a squeal, the young teacher keeps them close and presses a kiss to each of their heads. "I am so sorry this happened..."

Shifting back to look at her but keeping within the hug, Emma looks wide eyed in hope. "We going home now mommy?"

Letting out a teary chuckle at what she's been called, Regina nods as she runs a hand through both their hair. "Yes baby we are" rising to her feet, the brunette takes Henry with her who clutches onto her while shoving his face into her neck.

The small blonde peers past them to see Maleficent and grins again. "Mallie!" Walking over, Emma launches herself at the woman for a hug then whispers in her ear, even though it is loud enough for everyone to hear. "Thank you for keeping promise, I knew you help us.."

Rubbing the girl's back with a smile, the older blonde looks up to see Regina watching in a daze after listening to what Emma had said. "Of course I was going to help you dear. You belong with Regina"

Letting go, the small blonde then leans up and kisses her cheek before skipping back to Regina who is trying her best to hide a smile at Maleficent's current shocked face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having gone back to her apartment, Regina for the second time goes to put the children to bed despite it now being about 4 in the morning. Watching as the small blonde pulls up her top and wriggles out of it, the brunette raises an eyebrow as she tucks Henry into the bed. "Emma what are you doing?"

"Changing my pajamas? Not want these on anymore, I've been outside!" The small blonde explains as she puts another top on over her head with a struggle due to her curls which causes her brother to giggle.

Reaching out, Regina pulls the top down properly then smiles as she pats beside the boy. "Sleep now"

Climbing into bed, Emma crawls onto her knees to hug the woman first. "Night mommy"

Giving an extra squeeze at hearing her, the brunette kisses her head then tucks her in before kissing Henry on the head. "Goodnight" Turning back to the door, Regina goes to hit the light while glancing at them one more time.

Henry kicks his legs out as Emma wraps an arm around him to sleep. "Mama!" Attempting a wave with a grasped hand, the boy grins.

"Henry..." Giving him a playful scold, Regina blows him a kiss then shuts the door behind her, letting out a long sigh as a wave of tiredness hits her.

Appearing in the doorway, Maleficent bites her lip. "I was going to make coffee but that is the last thing you need right now.."

"Yes..we should get some sleep although all I can offer is the couch but..I'd feel better if you..stay. Its early morning as it is..and you have gone through a hell of a lot too.."

Shaking her head in disbelief, the blonde walks up to the woman and puts an arm around her to guide her back to the living room. "And you're still thinking of others...don't ever change Regina Mills..and if I were to stay, where will you sleep?"

Pointing to the arm chair, the brunette gives a small laugh. "I really need a bigger place.."

Also laughing, Maleficent leads her to the couch. "I'll take the chair..now sleep"

Pouting, Regina gradually lays on the couch as the blonde pulls a blanket over her before settling into the chair. "Thank you for... _everything_.."

"No problem.." Resting her head against the arm, Maleficent watches the brunette for a moment to make sure she can get to sleep then closes her eyes herself.

It wasn't long before two pairs of small feet padded there way into the living room with Henry climbing up to cuddle into the blonde on the chair and Emma lifting herself up to wedge between the back of the couch and Regina before going back to sleep.

 _A/N: whats going to happen to Cora and Gold? Are Regina and Maleficent ever getting together?!_


	16. Chapter 15

_Sorry been really busy then I couldn't remember my plan for this story! Hope you enjoy!_

 **Chapter 15**

Waking up to hear soft giggling coming from the small blonde beside her, Regina raises an eyebrow as she glances down to the girl who is staring over the brunette's shoulder. Letting out a yawn, the young teacher lazily strokes her hair while curious to her giggle. "Why are you laughing madam?..where's Henry?"

Nodding with her head towards the chair, Emma sits herself up then pulls on Regina's hand to do the same. Slowly sitting, the brunette frowns at trying to wake herself up then looks towards the chair to find Henry laying flat out across the sleeping blonde while the woman has a secure hold across his back. Giving a smile, the young teacher motions for the girl to be quiet as the pair get up. Pouting, Emma taps her leg then leans up to whisper behind her cupped hand. "I want to hug too.."

Running a hand through her curls, Regina then nods. "Go on then but don't scare them"

Grinning, the small blonde walks over to the chair and squashes herself into the small gap beside the sleeping woman. Removing one of the older blonde's arms from her brother, Emma wraps it around herself gaining a chuckle from the brunette who had witnessed the whole act before heading towards her bedroom to change. Feeling movement beside her, Maleficent subconciously rubs both children's backs as she wakes. Peering down at the fellow blonde she raises an eyebrow. "Emma dear is everything okay?"

Nodding against her with a smile, Emma gives her a squeeze then pokes Henry in his side causing the boy to kick his leg out, making his sister giggle. "Henry wakey wakey!"

Watching the children briefly as she sits up, the older blonde brings Henry with her who lifts his head with majorly spiked hair, then looks around the room. "Regina?"

Walking back down the hallway, the brunette pokes her head around the wall with a smile. "Yes?"

Visibly relaxing which does not go unnoticed by Regina, Maleficent offers a smile back. "Just..checking.."

Heading over towards the chair, the brunette reaches out for Henry who automatically lifts his arms on seeing her. Kissing his head upon hugging, the young teacher lets out a nervous breath. "Are..you...doing anything today?"

Raising an eyebrow at the woman's shy behaviour, Maleficent nods. "Yes I am, I'm helping a friend.."

"Oh...okay.." Biting her lip, Regina then holds her hand out towards Emma. "Come Emma lets get breakfast.."

Seeing the older blonde reach out and take the brunette's hand instead, Emma stays put and looks between the pair. Feeling embarrassed at her hand being grabbed, Regina looks towards Maleficent warily.

"Its you. I'm helping you. Do you really think with everything going on that I am leaving any time soon?" The blonde admits truthfully while staring up at the brunette.

Looking speechless, the brunette then clears her throat at being tugged on the shoulder by the small boy in her arms. "..thank you.."

Slowly letting go of her hand, Maleficent stands while helping Emma down. "Now what can I do? You were asking if I were busy so what do you need?"

Allowing Henry to rest his head down on her, Regina takes a breath. "I just..I need someone.. _you_..here if I hear about my mother and uncle..and the school. I don't know what will happen with..that..plus these two, I need to arrange a more permanent solution so that I can keep them"

"Well why don't you give Daniel a call while I make breakfast? Then if you don't need to go anywhere just yet, I will quickly go home and change then come back?"

"You're doing too much.."

Smiling, the older blonde shrugs. "Once you're settled you can make it up to me...go for dinner or something"

Giving a coy smile, Regina nods then heads towards the kitchen to set Henry down into his chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clicking off the phone, Regina walks back towards the trio in the kitchen. Maleficent glances over from the stove and looks concerned. "Anything?"

Nodding slowly, the brunette places the phone down. "Adam's been let go with a caution despite his actions because of what I told the police, my mother is not even in the right state to press any charges as it was a form of defense.."

Passing a plate of pancakes over to the table, the blonde then hands Emma a folk as the girl quickly takes a couple and even breaks one up for her brother. "And what about your mother?"

"Its all going to trial which means more starements and I will have to testify..Daniel said she is not granted bail as some issues to do with money and legal rights have come to light..so they are investigating. The school has to remain closed for a few days as they warrant their searches.." Rubbing her head, Regina sighs. "Why can't life ever be simple?"

Chuckling slightly, Maleficent rubs her shoulder. "At least now it is getting sorted and she can no longer hurt you. Its a good thing she didn't get bail because there is a queue of people wanting to kill her. Myself and your uncle at the top of the list but.." Taking hold of both shoulders, the older blonde guides the woman towards the island. "You need to eat.."

Sitting down, Regina pouts at her plate. Emma bites her lip then pushes the brunette's plate towards her more. "Gina eat. Breakfast is impor- good for you!"

Sniggering at her actions, the brunette looks towards the girl. "Yes _mother_.."

Giggling, the blonde shakes her head then hugs into the woman's arm. "No Gina, you're _my_ mommy.."

Kissing her head, Regina attempts a smile then eats some pancake before holding a piece out to Henry who grabs it tightly. "Ta!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sending the children off to play, Regina hugs her arms as she looks around her empty, cramped apartment. Maleficent had gone home to change and bring some stuff back with her, leaving the woman alone to her thoughts which wern't any good. Hearing a knock at the door, the brunette walks over and opens it cautiously at who it could be given recent events. Seeing Daniel and Adam stand there, the brunette smiles a little then steps aside to let them in. As soon as they are inside, Regina quickly hugs her uncle who hugs back just as tight. "I'm sorry for what I did Regina but I couldn't let her get away with it. I was so angry. Angry at her and myself for not seeing all these years. I hate what she has done to you"

"Its okay, I'm okay, I haven't let her win..now we all move on" the brunette pulls back then smiles again as Daniel also gives her a hug then kisses her cheek.

Having walked back in the door, Maleficent raises an eyebrow at the mini reunion and the current display in front of her involving Regina and her brother. Moving back, the brunette looks over and smiles more on seeing her.

"Regina? There is actually a reason why we are here...we need to talk"

Looking back to Daniel who appears serious, Regina goes a little wide eyed with fear then nods, walking over to the couch. Glancing over towards the blonde, the brunette then looks towards the space next to her, informing the woman of what she needs without using her voice. Maleficent drops her bag down then heads straight over, sitting herself beside Regina. "Daniel what is it? Cora is still locked up isn't she?"

Taking hold of the blonde's arm shakily, the brunette gulps at the prospect. Daniel nods his head then sits in the chair opposite while Gold leans against the arm beside his niece. "Yes she is definately not getting out for a long time. Regina we did some research into some legal documents and..your mother was also commiting fraud..our guess is that considering her actions towards you, she wanted to make sure she had control. When your father passed..he left a will..."

Nodding, the brunette interupts. "I know. I saw it..for my mother. It said that she was given what he owned until she passes then it gets handed over to me"

"No Regina. That is not what it said..your mother procured a fake. The real will and testiment was found..apparently her solicitor decided that with a little bribery, he could give her what she wanted..she paid him off"

Frowning, Regina looks towards Maleficent who thankfully takes hold of her hand then turns back to Daniel. "What are you saying?"

Slowly smiling, Daniel passes over a file. "Regina, your father had left everything to you. The house, the money..the school.."

Shocked, the brunette blinks in disbelief and accepts the file before peering down at its contents. "I..that is not..possible.."

Watching his niece, Gold places a hand on her shoulder. "Dearie it makes more sense than your mother having it. Your father loved you, you meant everything to him and you always came first which was why Cora was so jealous. She manipulated the situation because why wouldn't Henry leave everything to you?"

Getting teary, Regina swallows a lump then closes the file. "She..took everything.."

"Now its time to take it back"

Suddenly panicked, the brunette looks wide eyed. "But I know nothing on how to run a school?!"

Chuckling, Adam squeezes her shoulder. "Yes you do. You're a great teacher, the best that school has. All the children and parents love you and I can see right now you're not alone in any of this.."

Looking towards Maleficent and Daniel again, Regina smiles while allowing a tear to fall which the blonde instinctively wipes away causing a look between the two men. Standing quickly, Daniel walks to the door followed by Gold. "Think about what you would like to do which regards to the house and school..as for the money? Well its yours.."

Watching them leave, the brunette gets more teary prompting Maleficent to pull her into a hug, gaining a small happy sob from Regina who clings to her.

 _A/N: is it time for these two to get together yet?!_


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Once Regina had finally overcome the shock of what she had been told, the brunette pulls back from Maleficent's hold and gives a teary smile. "Looks like I will be able to give Emma and Henry what they need after all.."

Shaking her head, the blonde strokes her hand. "You already have..they were treated terribly by their parents but you, you gave them the love and care they need.."

Nodding, the brunette wipes her face. "I know but..at least now I can think about a proper home with their own rooms and.." Stopping, the young teacher shakes it off before she gets tearful again through happiness.

Chuckling at her response, Maleficent squeezes her hand in a comforting manner. "How about once the children are in bed, we can discuss what you want to do..where you want to move?"

Regina nods with a smile then looks over at the children in question coming to view from the corridor. Emma looks wary then hops up on the couch while Henry shuffles around the table on his onesie covered feet with a happy babble. "Are you moving Gina?"

"At some point but there is a lot to sort out first" the brunette answers as she lifts the girl over onto her lap because she can see the small blonde itching for a cuddle.

Crinkling her nose in thought, Emma looks up at her curiously. "We come too?"

"Of course you're coming with me! I'm not leaving my prince and princess behind am I?" Raising an eyebrow playfully, Regina mimicks the girl when she shakes her head with a grin then rubs their noses together gaining a giggle. Looking across the table, the brunette holds her spare arm out to Henry. "Come here Henry"

Stamping his feet around the table to the couch, the small boy grasps his hands together to be picked up. Lifting him up and settling him on her other knee, Regina kisses each of their heads and holds them close. "I love you both so much"

Emma smiles again then bites her lip sadly as she confesses quietly. "No one said that before.."

Feeling heartbroken, the brunette cups both their cheeks despite Henry being too young to understand but gains a smile anyway from her touch. "Well get used to it because I am going to tell you every day and its forever"

"Even if we are bad?" The small blonde questions while reaching for the woman's hair to play with it as Henry fidgets and decides to slide off onto the couch to meet Maleficent and clap onto her open palmed hands.

"You Miss Emma could never be bad okay? No matter what happens you will always have me and I will always love you, both of you. We are a family" Regina states seriously while rubbing the girls back.

Watching with a smile, Maleficent continues to hold her hands out for Henry to slap excitedly then notices Emma look over at her with a frown.

"Mallie too?"

Looking embarrassed as to which statement Emma is questioning on regarding the blonde woman, the brunette stutters. "Oh..well..I-"

"I will always be here for you aswell Emma. You, Henry and Regina" Maleficent quickly replies seeing the young teacher get stuck.

The small girl accepts this and smiles. "Okay. Can we eat now?"

Chuckling, Regina nods. "Of course and I think we should get a takeout so we can watch a movie together?"

Nodding happily, Emma gives her a squeeze then hops down to check what movies they have. "I like chinese by the way!"

Shaking her head, the brunette laughs aswell as the older blonde then stands to order the takeout.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching Maleficent return from the kitchen, Regina raises an eyebrow at the woman who holds out a glass of wine. "I can't..the children.."

"Are in bed and I am not drinking. I think you deserve a small wind me down after the day.. _no_ week you've had" the older blonde places the glass down in front of the brunette at the table then resumes her spot beside the woman on the couch. "Have you thought about what you are going to do?"

The young teacher turns to face her while curling her legs underneath. "Yes. The school I will just..somehow learn how to manage it..as for the house..I.." Taking a deep breath, Regina bites her lip. "I can't live there..there are more bad memories than good so I would rather start anew which is why I am going to sell and buy another house. One that we all like.." Catching herself with the 'we', the brunette clears her throat. "Myself and the..children. As for the money..its never too early for a college fund?"

"Good idea. Starting over sounds like the right thing to do" the blonde admits with a smile.

"You..you will still be there won't you? I mean..the children like you being around and..and so do I.."

Giving a teasing look, Maleficent nods her head. "Unless you move and forget about me.."

"I could never forget about you" Regina answers seriously while looking directly at her. "I feel like I've depended on you too much and it scares me...but..its scares me even more the thought of you not being there"

Staring back, the blonde smiles. "I will be here as long as you'll have me"

Not trusting herself with acting on her feelings, the brunette quickly leans forward and wraps an arm tightly around the woman's neck, pulling her into a hug. Hugging back, Maleficent gives a sad smile as she picks up on Regina's fears. Moving back after a while, the blonde stares once again at the young teacher wondering how she will react. Watching the brunette stare back once again, Maleficent decides to take the plunge and closes the gap between the pair with a soft kiss upon Regina's lips. Despite letting a small gasp slip from shock, the young teacher kisses back, allowing her feelings to come flooding to the surface and take over as she shifts closer in her seat then grips onto the blonde's hand. Realizing her situation, the brunette then pulls away abruptly and shakes her head. "I'm sorry..this...I can't...its just.."

Letting her mouth drop slightly, Maleficent glances down. "..oh...no I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..I.." Standing quickly, the blonde makes her way to the door feeling hurt. "I will see you tomorrow.."

Watching the woman hurry out, Regina deflates and rests back on the couch with a pout at probably making the biggest mistake of her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy?"

" _Mommy?_ "

Turning her attention towards the pair sat at the island, Regina blinks while looking towards Emma. "Yes dear?"

Pointing at her dry cereal bowl with a lip bite, the small blonde mumbles. "I need milk please..you forgot.."

"Oh I'm sorry baby" grabbing the carton off the side, the brunette pours some into the girls bowl then plants a kiss on her forehead when Emma looks up with a grin to say thanks.

"Mama 'uice!" The small boy beside the blonde shouts out as he eyes up the beaker that is just out of reach of his out stretched arms.

Handing the beaker over, the young teacher chuckles while ruffling his hair lovingly. "Someone's learning.."

"He sits with me when I read my stories" the girl explains while munching on her cereal. "He knows my name now too"

"Clever boy" Regina praises him then passes over some toast for him to chew on. "Mary Margaret is going to come and look after you for a little while today okay? I have to sort out some paperwork for us to move"

Scrunching her nose, Emma frowns. "I like her Gina but why is Mallie not looking after us?"

Hitching her breath, the young teacher gulps. "I don't think she is coming over today..you'll see her soon.."

"But she's _always_ here..."

"I know pumpkin but-" hearing a knock, Regina silently gives a thanks as it gets her out of answering the small girl then pulls the door open to reveal the short haired woman she just spoke about. "Hi..sorry we are a bit behind today they are still eating and in their pajamas.."

Waving a hand, Mary Margaret steps in with a smile towards the children. "Don't worry about it..I got it covered"

Placing a hand on her friends arm, the brunette smiles. "Thanks, hopefully I won't be too long but..we'll see.." Setting her coffee mug in the sink, the young teacher then grabs her jacket and keys before kissing both her children's heads while gaining a smile from Emma and a frantic wave from Henry. "See you soon, love you!" Rushing out the door, Regina gives a deep sigh to prepare herself for what she is about to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having felt guilty over her actions, Maleficent knew it that although she was hurt, it must have pained Regina to see her leave after all they spoke about and how close they had recently got ,even if the brunette didn't want anything more than a friendship. Turning up at the woman's door, the blonde takes a deep breath then knocks. Seeing it open to a short haired woman, Maleficent raises an eyebrow. "Hello? Is Regina here?"

Mary Margaret shakes her head and goes to question who is calling but is prevented by the children flying past her with Emma shouting the woman's name and Henry squealing excitedly.

"Mallie!" Crashing into her legs, the small blonde grins up at her. "Gina said you were not coming today..."

Giving a sad smile, Maleficent wraps an arm around her while lifting Henry up to give him a hug. "I'm sorry sweet girl..I didn't think I was.." Looking towards the woman warily, especially as she is watching the children, the blonde grips onto them more. "Are you a friend of Regina's?"

Nodding, the short hair woman smiles. "From college, I also teach and have been helping at the school..you must be Maleficent. Regina has mentioned you once or twice..aswell as these two"

"Oh..yes sorry, she told me about how you are helping her. Where is she now?" Stroking Henry's head as the boy hugs into her, the blonde then glances down as Emma taps her.

"She gone to see about us moving!"

"Oh right..well I shall come back then. Be good okay?" Maleficent hands Henry back to Mary Magaret with a smile as the small blonde hugs her again.

"We will Mallie. See you later" Emma releases her grip and skips off to play.

Saying goodbye, the blonde leaves the apartment and pulls her phone out to call Daniel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feeling her nerves get the best of her, Regina bites her lip while ringing her shaking hands together. Staring through to each room, the brunette inhales sharply as she is met by the study. Her _father's_ study, or what it used to be. Now it was simply turned into a spare room used for everything and anything. Stepping inside, the young teacher can feel her eyes gloss over as she moves some boxes and finally empties the space in front of her, revealing her father's old writing desk. Running a hand along the cold wood, Regina sniffles then leans down to the bottom draw before pulling it out to show its contents. Drawings, lots of drawings that she had made over her young years. He had kept them all and the brunette knew it was a special place as the man himself asked his daughter when she was the age of 7 to use her pencil to mark the draw. Lifting up the wooden box, Regina smiles to herself as she spots the markings. _'Regina Mills'_ followed by an arrow and an older person's writing that spelt, _'Daddy's Princess'_. Staring for a while, the brunette then frowns hearing footsteps before glancing over her shoulder and meeting blue eyes belonging to her blonde friend.

Maleficent smiles slightly at seeing her. "Hello..I hope you don't mind the intrusion but I went by the apartment and your friend informed me, actually no Emma informed me you was looking into moving and..so I called Daniel.."

Giving a coy smile, Regina turns back to put the draw back while unsure on what to say. Heading back towards the door, she gestures towards the desk. "I was just..looking..it was my fathers and he kept some..sentimental items in his bottom draw.."

"Better make sure you take it with you then..when you sell up"

Nodding, the brunette bites her lip confused then walks past the woman to head upstairs. Hearing footsteps close behind her, Regina opens a door, knowing her Maleficent had followed. "This was my room..only thing that is the same here is..the wallpaper"

Chuckling lightly, the blonde looks to her after scanning the room. "Of course..pandas..."

Realizing that it is only proving more difficult, the young teacher leans against the door frame while staring inside. "..I'm sorry..for..last night I-"

"No, Regina its okay it doesn't matter now..its in the past.."

"No because I just freaked out as I have a lot of responsibility now and I couldn't ask you to take on a ready made family but then when you left, I felt as though something was missing and I hated it because truth be told you already are a part of my crazy little family..not just as a friend but as someone who I could see myself being with.."

Coming up close to the brunette from behind, Maleficent places a hand on her shoulder to calm her and whispers. "Regina, its okay..we should have discussed it instead of me just throwing myself at you because-"

Turning around quickly to face the blonde, the young teacher cups her face and kisses her softly. Watching the brunette part briefly as if seeking permission, the blonde leans forward and takes hold of the woman's waist before kissing her again.

 _A/N: its a rollacoaster! Should Regina sell up or make new memories in her father's house?_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Returning home after making a decision, Regina walks through her front door with a smile while biting her lip shyly at something Maleficent had said. Keeping a firm grip on the woman's hand, the brunette closes the door then looks towards her dearest friend who glances over from her positiion, sat in the kitchen. "Hey, thanks again for looking after the children"

Mary Margaret raises an eyebrow at the pair then simply nods with a smile. "No problem. Emma is currently drawing quietly in your room while Henry is having his nap. It would appear that even though I am here, she won't stray too far from her brother...she is very protective"

Nodding proudly, the young teacher smiles again, this time with her eyes gleaming which her friend has not seen in a long time. Picking up on the brunette's gaze, the short haired woman rises from her seat and walks towards the door. "I shall leave you two..to it..if you ever need me to babysit again, give me a call..although I can't promise David won't be with me"

"Yes. Thank you..oh and Mary Margaret?"

Mary Margaret turns towards her friend with a curious look. "Yes?"

Still smiling, Regina takes a breath. "If you are ever fed up of supply work..and you know, if you enjoyed your time covering my class, there is always a permanent job waiting for you at the school"

Smiling back, the short haired woman nods. "I think I would quite enjoy that.. _Principal_.."

Sniggering, the young teacher also nods then watches her friend leave as her blonde friend-slash-newly found girlfriend wraps her arms around the brunette's waist from behind with her own smile at how happy Regina seems.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noticing something different in her mother, Emma purses her lips together as she watches Regina and Maleficent manuver around the kitchen to make dinner. Placing her small hands onto her hips, the blonde looks towards her younger brother who stares confused at the couple. "Henry..I think, maybe...Mallie could be our mom too.." Scratching at her locks, the girl then grins as Henry claps despite not fully understanding. Yes he may be young, but he could still pick up on the current atmosphere in which his mother and close friend were happy and _that_ was good enough for him.

Peering over the counter, the brunette smiles at the pair and then heads over leaving the blonde to finish off. "What are you two smiling at? Or should I say planning? Do you forget that I am a teacher Emma and I know the look you are currently giving me very well..." Squinting playfully at the pair, the young teacher tries to hold in a chuckle as the small blonde looks wide eyed having been caught and the boy simple giggles at the face Regina is pulling.

"Nothing mommy..we are just happy Mallie is here...she move with us?" The blonde asks innocently as Henry looks intrigued at his sisters question.

Holding her arms out to the pair which they willingly accept, the brunette answers truthfully. "I don't know dear but..I am sure she will be around most days..if not everyday. You see we..Maleficent and I..we want to be a family with you but its still very..new and so I do not want to push anymore than I have to because..I like her very much and I know for a fact she likes me and most importantly you two, but..we need to give it time..do you understand Emma?"

Hugging into her while peering over at the older blonde in question, the smaller blonde nods. "Yes I do..but I know Mallie will want to be with us forever so we can wait"

Smiling at her reply, Regina kisses her head then tickles Henry not wanting him to feel left out while unbeknown to her, Maleficent had watched and heard the entire scene with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slipping into somewhat of a routine, Regina finds Maleficent waiting for her as she returns to the living room, having put the children to bed. Looking towards her hands, the brunette glances away with a small, nervous smile. "I guess this is where you need to go home.." Feeling embarassed, the young teachers looks around the room before settling on the blonde's stare. "I mean its not like I can offer you a bed..."

"Yet.." Seeing the wide eyed look she receives, Maleficent realizes how what she said, sounded and clears her throat awkwardly. "I meant..when you move, you'll have the extra space..not that I.."

Biting her lip, Regina smiles with a nod. "Of course..then I definately won't want you to leave.."

Smiling back, the blonde then teases. "You know, your couch is quite comfy..."

Raising an eyebrow, the brunette chuckles. "Not really but thanks for trying.."

Standing up, Maleficent walks around the table and towards the young teacher before taking the woman's hands within her own. "If you want me to stay, then I will stay"

Nodding slowly, Regina squeezes the blonde's hands then closes her eyes with a contented sigh as she feels Maleficent press a kiss to her forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within the next few days of her decision, Regina took the children to see her old house before finalizing anything. Having watched their faces light up in amazement over how big the house was, the brunette proceeded to sign the papers and collect the keys straight away. Waiting until the weekend, she checked to see if Mary Margaret could look after them once again while her and Maleficent set the house up.

"I suppose one upside of mother living here meant no clutter or junk.." The young teacher states as she places a few more items into a box which would be sent into storage for Cora to then decide on.

"True but it doesn't look very well lived in..its too..empty" the blonde responds as she seals up a box then stands it by the front door.

Smiling at the thought, Regina nods in agreement. "It won't be empty for long.."

Pulling the woman into a hug, Maleficent also smiles as she rubs the brunette's back prompting the woman to kiss her cheek. "I will take the rest of the boxes and will be back shortly.."

"Okay" reluctantly releasing the woman, the young teacher watches her leave then turns to head upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing the front door fly open, Regina heads out of her bedroom and peers over the banister to see Emma already running through the empty rooms and Henry trying his best to follow while stumbling slightly. Holding back a laugh at her friend's shocked face, the brunette then walks down the stairs to greet her. "Mary Margaret?"

"Your house is huge!" The short haired woman looks amazed then smiles at her friend. "I'm glad it all worked out for you"

Hugging her quickly, the young teacher then turns her attention once again towards the children.

"Come chase me Henry!" The small blonde shouts across the living room then skips off in the direction of the kitchen.

Seeing as she is too fast, Henry stomps his feet on the spot and pouts. "No..no..no!" Glancing over to see Regina and Mary Margaret stare at him, he slowly gives a cheeky smile then runs in their direction and crashes into his mother's legs. "Mama hug!"

Seeing him hold his arms up while gripping his hands together, the brunette smiles and lifts him up into a tight hug. "Is your sister too fast for you?" Seeing the boy nod sadly, Regina plants a kiss in his hair. "Oh dear..shall we see where you are going to be sleeping?"

Nodding again, Henry grips onto her neck and presses his cheek onto hers to hug more. Rubbing his back, the young teacher looks over towards her friend. "Thank you for all your help"

Mary Margaret shrugs it off then smiles. "Well I gotta keep the principal happy don't I...I heard she can be quite bossy"

Dropping her mouth open, Regina taps her arm playfully then watches her leave. "Emma come and see your room!" Hearing hurried footsteps, the brunette gestures towards the stairs then follows the girl up. As they walk along the corridor, the woman stops. "Okay. My room is going to be this one at the end then you are going to be on either side of me"

Eyes widening in surprise, Emma grins. "We get our own room?!"

"Of course you do! And we can decorate tomorrow. Any way you want" the brunette smiles at the excited face the small blonde gives.

Wriggling to be put down, Henry then bolts into his room and jumps along the floor with a giggle. As Emma and Regina watch closely, the girl then frowns in thought while taking her mother's hand. "Mommy?"

"Yes Emma?" Glancing down towards the girl, the brunette squeezes her hand then crouches to her level, noticing the conflicted look on Emma's face. "What is it dear?"

"Where is Mallie going to sleep? I don't think she should sleep on the couch anymore.."

Laughing lightly, Regina nods. "I don't think so either.."

"She can stay with me if she wants!" The blonde announces happily.

"Thank you baby but I think Maleficent will want her own bed" stroking the girls cheek at her kindness, the young teacher proceeds to wrap her arms around Emma's back as the small blonde wedges herself in between the woman's thighs and hugs into her.

"So she is staying forever?"

"We shall see.." The brunette looks up seeing the woman of topic appear at the top of the stairs with a smile of her own. "Talking of..."

Pulling back, Emma looks over her shoulder then grins. "Mallie's home!"

Both women share an adoring smile at the sentiment of what the girl had said. Rising to her feet, Regina walks up to the older blonde and pecks her lips as Maleficent runs her hands up and down the young brunette's arms as the new house owner replies.

"Yes she is..."

 _A/N: what next for the family?_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Once the children were fed, they were sent to bed which both women found rather humorous as Emma practically dragged her little brother upstairs to their _own_ rooms. Considering how busy their day was, neither one had trouble falling asleep as they were both extremely tired from playing and running around the new house. The only predicament they had found themselves in was where to have their bed time story, which Regina soon solved as she knew they would not fit in Henry's cot and so the trio climbed onto Emma's bed before cuddling up. Soon enough Henry was asleep against his sister's shoulder, prompting the brunette to close the book and lift him up to carry him to his room as the small blonde's eyes begin to droop as she lays herself down, waiting to be tucked in after her brother.

Returning downstairs, the young teacher goes in search of the older blonde to find the woman washing up from dinner in the kitchen. Smiling to herself, Regina remains quiet then begins unpacking a box as she lifts it upon the kitchen counter with a yawn.

"Regina?..dear put the box down.."

Hearing Maleficent's somewhat stern voice, the brunette freezes and slowly lowers the box before glancing across towards the sink to find the blonde staring with a raised eyebrow. Biting her lip to prevent a smile, Regina then pouts.

Drying her hands on the towel, the blonde then walks over and takes her by the shoulders. "You're too tired to do anymore, we can continue tomorrow..its been a long day and I would be happy if you got a proper sleep for a change..especially as you now have a bed"

"Hm..okay" the brunette allows Maleficent to lead her out the kitchen and up the stairs with a tired smile.

Stopping mid corridor, the blonde turns to face Regina then gestures to the doors either side of them. "I take it that I just choose one? They are both guest rooms?"

Rolling her eyes, the young teacher simply shakes her head then grips onto the woman's hand before heading past her, to guide her to the end bedroom. _Her_ bedroom. After using the bathroom and changing, Maleficent watches raised eyebrow as the brunette sits on one side of the bed. Looking over her shoulder shyly, Regina gestures to the spot beside her. "I..don't mean anything by it...I just would like for you to sleep beside me..to be there with a possibility of...cuddling"

Sniggering at how embarrassed the woman is getting, the blonde makes her way over and climbs into the bed beside the brunette. "I won't say no.." Laying down with a smirk, Maleficent then watches as the young teacher follows her lead and lays on her side to face the woman. Shifting as close as she can get, Regina rests their heads together as the blonde wraps a single arm over her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don'ts get it.."

Hearing a hushed whisper, Regina frowns as she wakes to find Emma stood beside the bed, staring at her with a frown. "Hello you..what is it you don't get?"

Pointing over the brunette's shoulder towards the sleeping blonde, the small girl continues to explain her confusion. "I thought you said Mallie would have her own bed.."

Biting her lip to prevent a chuckle, the young teacher clears her throat. "Well..yes but..we..decided to keep the guest rooms empty for if others come to stay..as Maleficent is here quite a bit already.."

"Oh..." Thinking it over while she looks towards her mother, Emma then shrugs with a smile and lifts herself up carefully onto the bed beside Regina. "Henry's still sleeping.."

"Let him...first night in your own beds, I'm surprised you're in here already" the young teacher states as the small blonde lays her head down for the woman to stroke her hair.

"I missed you...and I missed Henry not being next to me. I always stay with him and give him a cuddle at bedtime even before when we was with..." Cutting off, Emma doesn't want to say parents because they don't deserved to called that and as far as she is concerned, Regina is now their mother.

Noticing the girl's conflicted look, the brunette skips past it. "Well you can always do that here..I can even move the cot to your room for you so you can be together if that is what you want?"

Pouting, the girl sighs. "No..Henry is sleeping so he likes his room its okay..he just growing too quick!"

Chuckling and accidently waking up the older blonde beside her, Regina glances across with an apologetic look. Maleficent looks back between the pair with a tired smile then leans over to rub the brunette's arm in reassurence. Smiling, the young teacher slips her free hand under the covers to take hold of Maleficent's discreetly. "We were just discussing Henry..which reminds me, its his birthday in two weeks and its his first one so we need to make it special..."

Gasping, Emma tilts her head to look at the the two women then grins. Spotting the excited smile, Regina raises an eyebrow. "Does madam have any ideas as to what Henry likes to do?"

Biting her lip, the small blonde then taps with her finger. "He likes splashing in the bath? Go swimming?"

Cringing a little, the brunette shakes her head. "I don't think..maybe something else?"

Watching the woman's reaction to the girl's question curiously, Maleficent purses her lips. "Emma why don't we make a list of what we could do then pick the favourite?" Turning towards the small blonde, the older blonde smiles.

Nodding eagerly, Emma leans over to kiss both their cheeks then slides off the bed. "I'll get ready for breakfast!"

Waiting until the girl is gone, Maleficent glances over with a squint towards the young teacher. "Okay, now tell me why its a no to taking Henry swimming..and don't say he is too young because plenty of mothers start lessons early.."

Biting her lip, Regina looks away embarrassed before whispering. "I..I don't know how to swim...so I can't exactly help.."

Staring in awe at the confession, the blonde grips onto the brunette hand a little tighter. "Well I just may have an idea that can solve this.."

Intrigued, the young teacher looks back at her with a slight frown.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping inside the school for the first time in about a month and after having the weekend to settle into the house, Regina looks up and down the empty corridor as it had just turned 8am. Heading towards the office slowly, the brunette grips her hands into fists nervously and then freezes by the door, reading the name _'Principal Mills_ ' in large gold lettering. Making a mental note to add her first name into the sign as having it this way reminds her too much of her mother, the newly promoted Principal opens the door and walks inside. Taking a shaky breath, the brunette proceeds to hang her jacket and set her bag down beside the desk before getting to work on rearranging the office to her liking, throwing any object of disinterest and piling up all the school files onto her desk to be sorted out.

Hearing a knock at the door, Regina looks wide eyed in a sudden panic and gulps before clearing her throat. "..come..come in.." Seeing her short haired friend's head pop around the door, the brunette then visibly relaxes and sinks down onto her chair.

Mary Margaret smiles teasingly and walks in, closing the door behind her. "Good morning _Principal_ Mills..ready for your first day?"

Dropping her smile from the torment, Regina shakes her head with a pout. "No..."

Chuckling, the short haired woman waves her hand off. "You'll be fine..its pretty much the same as a class but its every parent and child and not just 30..."

Looking panicked again, the brunette takes a deep breath. Mary Margaret bites her lip then attempts to distract her. "Where are Emma and Henry?"

Rubbing her head to calm her nerves, Regina leans back in her chair and briefly glances up at her friend to answer. "Maleficent has them, she is going to look after Henry until we arrange proper care for him..someone who he is comfortable with. She will be here soon to drop Emma off..you're still okay with taking over my class right? Although I would like some time at some point to teach a lesson"

"Of course I am and I am eternally grateful for the job Regina, you have no idea. Also... _we_?" Smirking at what the woman had said, Mary Margaret gives her a 'knew it' look.

Acting oblivious, the new Principal looks wide eyed. "What?"

Crossing her arms ready to interrogate, the short haired woman smiles. "Can I ask you one question...has Maleficent actually left the house since you moved in? ...no scratch that, has she left your _side_ since she stayed at your old place?"

Feeling herself go red, Regina looks away. "Maybe...not...no.." Fiddling with her hands, the brunette rises from her seat quickly. "Anyway...the playground should be filling up now so shall we?" Gesturing towards the door, the brunette heads over and out into the corridor, leaving a giggling Mary Margaret to follow behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once in the playground, Regina found herself met by a numerous amount of parents wanting to inform her about how happy they were now that she has taken over and that they look forward to the school year while their children gave their teacher a hug as they have not seen her in weeks. Escusing herself from a parent, the brunette looks across the playground to see her little family appear through the gates. Walking up to them, the woman smiles at Maleficent who has a hold of Henry in her arm and Emma by the hand. "You're earlier than I expected.."

"Oh yes..this little munchkin could not wait to get to school and I wonder why?" The older blonde glances at the girl with a playful stare.

Playing along, Regina bites her lip. "Hm...I think it may be her love of spelling bees..."

Dropping her mouth open, Emma shakes her head profusely with a frown. "Noooo..its because you're here..but.."

"But?"

Gesturing for her to come close, the blonde waits until the brunette crouches down towards her. Leaning in, the girl questions quietly. "Do I still call you Mommy or Regina? I called you Regina before.."

Stroking Emma's cheek at how adorable she asks, the new Principal replies. "Well I don't know if you will want to call me Mommy in front of your friends so how about you call me by my name and then Mommy when its just us..even if we are in my office? But its entirely up to you"

The small blonde nods then hugs her. "Okay..I call you Regina but..." Whispering in the woman's ear, they both wear matching smiles. "I love you _Mommy_ "

Staring up at Maleficent and Henry, Regina smiles more at the woman then winks at the boy who is waving madly.

 _A/N: I have a plan for Henry's birthday and I am thinking that maybe this story will end soon...:( unless you have any ideas or want a time jump._


	20. Chapter 19

_Thanks to_ _ **rozenmiko**_ _for this idea, hope its to your liking! :) thanks to other reviewers who have given me ideas, keep a look out!_

 **Chapter 19**

The first week back to school seemed to fly by and Regina found that it wasn't all bad being the Principal after all, with the majority of the parents backing her up as they knew she was new to the post. As it approached Saturday, Regina knew full well that she would be spending it decorating. Yes last Sunday she promised the children that they could decorate their rooms and that is exactly what they did, but this weekend, she needed to focus on the rest of the house to make it more of her own than her mothers. Luckily for her and despite spending all week with the small blonde, Mary Margaret said she could take the children for the day with a promise of her own in taking them to the park. As soon as they trio had left, the brunette gave a sigh as she placed her hands on her hips and stared at the wall then the paint pot in front of her.

"Staring at it won't get it done dear.."

Glaring playfully across to the older blonde emerging from the kitchen, Regina retaliates. "You better choose yourself a paintbrush then _dear_ "

Chuckling, Maleficent comes to stand beside her before glancing around the empty canvas of the living room, minus all the furniture that had been pushed into the middle. "Start anywhere?"

"What about you take one end, I'll take the other and meet halfway?"

"Are you trying to make this into a competition?" The blonde questions as she reaches for a paintbrush.

Smirking, Regina shrugs before lifting the pot. "Maybe..."

Watching the brunette stroll off to the other side, Maleficent purses her lips together then quickly makes a start on her end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ha! I won!" The young Principal states as she had reached the middle and was now painting into Maleficent's territory.

Sighing, the blonde lowers her brush and looks towards the woman beside her. "I knew you was going to make this into a game!"

Grinning smugly, Regina then dabs her wet paintbrush on Maleficent's nose, leaving a beige coloured dot. "Yes and I won"

Dropping her mouth open at what the brunette just did, Maleficent glares then dunks her brush into the pot with a darkened gaze. Gulping as she watches, the brunette backs up while holding her hands in surrender. "Or not...it was clearly a tie!"

Beginning to laugh, the blonde steps closer to Regina despite the woman backing away each time. "Oh was it?"

"Of course it was! I just-" letting out a squeal as Maleficent's brush is dabbed onto her cheek and nose, the young Principal tries to bat her away with her hands as the blonde continues with her attack. "Mal stop! I'm sorry!"

Coming to a stop, Maleficent continues laughing at the look on Regina's face while the woman continues to show off her defensive pose in case it was a trick. "You're all blotchy"

Huffing, the brunette pouts then looks wide eyed as the blonde stands before her. Maleficent shakes her head showing an empty hand and raises it to Regina's face. "I haven't got anything but you've just got some paint.." Swiping just below the woman's lip before she ends up tasting paint, the older woman smiles at the look of awe she is receiving. Quickly wrapping her arms around Maleficent's neck, the young Principal kisses her while dropping her paint brush to the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once a few more rooms were painted, the two women made their way into the living room for a break, with Regina pulling at the dust sheet and falling back onto the couch with a sigh. Sitting down beside her, Maleficent holds her hand and smiles. "You missed a spot.." Tapping at the brunette's chin, the blonde then leans over to peck her lips at seeing the small grin. Without giving her the option of moving away, the young Principal grabs at her face and deepens the kiss. Releasing Regina's hand, Maleficent takes a hold of her waist as she kisses back before falling forward as the brunette gradually lays back taking the woman with her. Pulling away after a while, the blonde smiles again, kissing the brunette's cheek then neck.

"Wait, wait.." Pressing a hand gently against Maleficent to push her back and off, Regina sits up. "Lets take this upstairs..."

Looking surprised as they have yet to move past the kissing stage, Maleficent watches as the brunette rises from her seat then holds her hand out towards her. Accepting, the blonde also stands then follows up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know one another in a more physical sense, Regina turns onto her side then leans closer to kiss the woman currently staring at her softly. Running her hand up and down the brunette's bare arm, Maleficent breaks the kiss then pecks the tip of her nose before letting out a relaxed sigh.

"I wish you could stay here permanently..."

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde gives a chuckle at the pleading look she is gaining along with a pout. "Am I not always here anyway?"

"Exactly. To me, this is your home too.." Suddenly feeling consious, the young Principal begins to trace circles on Maleficent's shoulder with her finger. "Why don't you just get all your stuff and move in here?"

Hearing the question in a childlike manner, Maleficent smiles. "Maybe..I will..."

Smiling back, Regina shifts closer and buries into the woman as she stretches her arm across her waist, beneath the sheet. Holding onto her, the blonde strokes along her dark hair then kisses the brunette's head. Enjoying the peace and quiet, both women physically jump as they hear the loud bang of the front door. Eyes widening, Regina moves away in a panick. "What time is it?!"

Frowning, Maleficent looks to the clock while sitting up. "Its just gone 3?"

Looking over the woman's shoulder, the brunette gulps. "The clock's stopped" grabbing her watch to check, she hitches her breath. "Its gone 5!"

Hurrying up off the bed both women share a mini heart attack as they hear Emma's excited voice shout out from the stairs. Managing to dress, Regina heads out her room followed by the blonde. Clearing her throat as she reaches the stairs, the young Principal tries to compose herself then smiles as the small blonde continues up the steps to meet her with a hug. "Hi..did you have a good day?"

Emma nods up at her then waves at Maleficent. "We fed the ducks and I went on the slide and Henry went on the swing!"

"Oh..did you now.."

Moving past the brunette, touching her arm on the way downstairs, the older blonde reaches out for an eager Henry who is being held by Mary Margaret. "Hello little man"

Mary Margaret watches the pair with the children with a small smile. "They have already eaten as they were hungry so you don't need to make them anything"

Taking Emma's hand to go back downstairs, Regina smiles towards her friend then glances over as Maleficent encourages the small blonde to follow her and Henry into the living room. Waiting until they are out of earshot, the short haired woman bites her lip. "So...did you have fun?"

"Yes..We managed to decorate most of the rooms..why..why would you ask that?" Feeling slightly awkward, the brunette takes a deep breath.

Leaning close, Mary Margaret whispers. "Because all of your buttons are done up wrong on your blouse..."

Eyes widening, Regina quickly crosses her arms around her body embarrassed. "Oh..."

Patting her arm reassuringly, the short haired woman walks back to the door. "You look happy...so I'm glad.."

Letting out a small smile, the young Principal holds the door for her. "Thank you and thank you for today..keep this up and you just might have a bonus in your next paycheck"

Giving a small laugh, Mary Margaret nods. "Well in that case my lips are definately sealed!"

Hitting her arm playfully, Regina glares then smiles again as her friend leaves before quickly fixing her blouse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the living room, the brunette looks towards her family then wraps her arms around Henry as he races over and hugs her legs. "Okay its bath time for you two and you can tell me all about the park"

Emma heads over and looks up. "Are you having a bath mommy?"

"Maybe later why?"

Stating the obvious, the small blonde giggles. "You have paint on your chin!"

Pressing her fingers to her chin to feel dried out paint, Regina glances over to Maleficent who is trying her best to not laugh as Henry follows suit and has a giggle fit along with his sister. Rolling her eyes, the brunette lifts Henry up quickly like a baby, gaining a loud squeal then kisses his cheek before blowing on his belly. "Bath time!" Leading the pair upstairs and to the bathroom, the young Principal watches as she begins to run a bath to see the older blonde standing there and taking the children's dirty clothes once they have been stripped. Helping Emma into the tub first, Regina then lifts a wriggling Henry to sit opposite before kneeling on the floor to hold onto his back.

Instantly, the boy splashes his arms up and down while Emma grabs some bubbles in her hand and blows them over at him. "I told you Henry likes baths.."

"Yes you did pumpkin..looks like I won't need one after all"

Giggling, the small blonde reaches out with her wet hand and rubs the woman's chin softly but with concentration until the paint is gone. "There you go.."

Smiling, the brunette kisses her forehead then hands her the soap to wash.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the children were bathed, Regina helped them get into their pajamas so they could relax for a little while with a movie on the couch. Seeing Maleficent appear, the brunette looks over with concern at the woman's worried expression while she clutches the phone. "Its Daniel..he needs to speak to you.."

Leaving her spot beside the small boy, the young Principal walks over and takes the phone back into the kitchen. "Daniel?"

"Hey, sorry I know its past working hours but I needed to let you know a date had been set for your mother's trial..its going to be in 3 weeks so I will need to see you at some point to go over your statement again as you will be called to testify.."

Inhaling sharply, Regina nods to herself. "Okay..that..yes we will arrange that.."

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring you better news but its a start..."

Leaning against the counter, the brunette looks down. "No..its..fine. Thank you for letting me know.."

"No problem. Speak soon.."

Biting her lip, the young Principal quickly speaks up before he goes. "Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"How long...how long could she get?"

"Honestly? The maximum term we are looking at here is..5 years.. _if_ she serves the full amount. I know that it doesn't sound a lot but to the courts, its a minor case..I know you have been physically hurt but to them, as long as you're still living and there was never an attempt to kill, its usually an in and out job which even I find ridiculous.."

Getting teary, Regina bites down on her lip. "That is.." Taking a shaky breath, the brunette looks down again. "Thanks Daniel" having to quickly hang up, she turns around and holds her head as she lets out a silent sob.

After giving her some time for the call, Maleficent makes her way into the kitchen and immediately rushes over taking Regina by the shoulders and encouraging her to turn around for a hug. Burying her face into the blonde's shoulder, the brunette chokes out. "She's only going to get 5 years..then it will be the same all over again.."

"No it won't. There is no way I am letting her anywhere near you or the children..she is not winning, not now. You have a family that loves you" holding onto her tightly, the blonde looks at the woman as she lifts her head.

"What did you say?"

Realizing what she had just confessed, Maleficent lets out a smile while brushing a tear from Regina's face. "I love you?"

Trying to smile through her tears, the brunette falls back into her arms and clings to her back. "I love you too.."

 _A/N: wow a lot of big steps in that chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Next up something is wrong with Emma and its Henry's birthday!_


	21. Chapter 20

_Thanks to_ _ **.391**_ _and_ _ **Gravity In the Air**_ _for their ideas which I have brought together into this chapter!_

 _Also over 100 reviews?! Am I reading right? :)_

 **Chapter 20**

"Emma, are you ready?!" The brunette calls up from the bottom of the stairs while she waits for the small blonde so they can go shopping for Henry's birthday before the week starts up.

Appearing at the top, the girl simply nods and makes her way down slowly. Once she reaches the floor, she fixes her coat and takes hold of Regina's hand, remaining quiet. Frowning at her behaviour, the young Principal raises an eyebrow before suggesting something that may cheer her up. "Why don't we get Henry's presents, then stop for ice cream at the parlour in town?"

Emma attempts a smile then follows her mother to the door. Looking towards the pair, Maleficent walks over and leans down to kiss the small blonde's head before meeting her girlfriend with a smile. "I'll see you soon"

Pecking her lips, the brunette nods then leads her daughter out so they can head towards the shops.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After much searching, Regina makes her way out of the shop with the small blonde in tow after the girl had reluctantly helped to choose what her brother may like for his first birthday. Standing outside with a concerned expression over the girl's withdrawn attitude, the young Principal crouches to her level and holds her hands with a smile. "ready for ice cream baby?"

Becoming panicked, Emma quickly shakes her head while getting teary before retching to the side and being sick. Beginning to cry at not feeling well, the small blonde looks towards her mother with worry of getting told off. Instinctively, the brunette takes her hand while using her spare to lift the girls hair to tie it up. "Hey its okay..just relax yourself..its going to be fine..don't you worry about the mess okay..come here.."

Shuffling closer to her mother, the girl wipes her tears with a fisted hand as Regina cleans her face with a tissue then holds the back of her hand to Emma's forehead. "I don't feel well..my..my tummy hurts.."

Seeing her pout, the brunette cleans up then takes her hand. "Lets go home baby, you do feel a little hot. Can you walk okay?"

Nodding sadly, the small blonde grips to her hand then walks home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Monday came, Emma was still poorly which meant, no school. Luckily for Regina, she had found a childminder named Belle the previous week for Henry and the boy got settled rather quickly so he was dropped off on the way to work with an emergency number. As the brunette could not have time off having only gone back and taken over, she left the small blonde in the hands of her girlfriend. Something which she never grew nervous about as she trusted Maleficent with her life and also the children's as it goes.

Stood in the kitchen and stirring from a pot, Maleficent glances over her shoulder at hearing a small pair of feet pad their way through and up to her. Looking down at the girl who was still half asleep in her pajamas and a teddy kept snug under her arm, the blonde gives a warm smile. "What are you doing out of bed sweet girl?"

Hugging into the woman from her position, Emma sniffles with difficultly. "I needed a hug Mallie..."

Placing her spoon down, Maleficent lifts the small blonde up into her arms and hugs her. "That is something I can always do dear.."

Wedging teddy between them, the girl wraps her arms around the fellow blonde's neck then peers down at the pot. "What are you making?"

Stroking Emma's hair out of the way to check her forehead, Maleficent replies. "Chicken soup for me and you. Do you want to get back into bed or stay down here?"

"Stay with you"

Smiling playfully, the blonde kisses her cheek. "I'm glad you said that, I was beginning to feel lonely"

Giving a small smile, the girl squeezes her before gesturing to be put down. "I'll go wait at the table"

Watching Emma go, Maleficent serves up the soup then heads over towards the table to eat. Sitting down beside the child, the blonde holds out a spoon to her before making a start on her own.

"Mallie do you like living here?"

"Of course I do, how can I not? We're a family now" the woman answers honestly while waiting to see if Emma eats her soup.

Taking a small mouthful, the small blonde nods. "If we are a family and Gina is my mommy and Henry is my brother...who are you?"

Raising an eyebrow, Maleficent clears her throat. "Well who do you want me to be dear?"

Emma shrugs uncertain. "I don't know but you make us all happy so you're special"

Looking in awe, the blonde rubs her back in a comforting manner. "You're special to me too"

Eating more of her soup, the girl then pushes her bowl back. "I can't eat it all..my tummy is moving about..can I lay on the couch? So you're near in case I'm poorly again?"

"I can do one better, how about we go up to bed in your mother's room and I can keep an eye on you..you'll sleep much better in a bed" Maleficent suggests and tidies away from their lunch.

Following the woman by hand upstairs, Emma looks towards her when she is being tucked into her mother's bed. "I hope I feel better by Friday.. For Henry.."

"I am sure you will" Sitting up beside the girl on top of the bed, the older blonde leans against the headboard as the small blonde instinctively shifts closer and rests her head against the woman's lap. Maleficent tucks her teddy in close then runs her hand through Emma's locks until she falls asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaving work as soon as school was finished, Regina makes her way to Belle's to pick up Henry then head home to check on her poorly daughter. Smiling upon the sight of her son, the brunette holds her arms out and takes him from the fellow brunette.

"Hi Regina, just to let you know, Henry has been a bit withdrawn today..I checked his temperature in case he was getting sick like Emma but he has been very defiant..although he has eaten all of his dinner" smiling at the last part, Belle strokes his cheek as the boy huddles into his mother.

Frowning, the young Principal looks at him briefly then back at Belle. "Thank you for letting me know. I think with all these new changes, he is finding it hard to adjust..I hope he didn't cause you too much trouble"

"Oh no of course not! He's a cutie pie" the brunette grins as she attempts to get a smile from Henry by tickling his back only to have him squirm.

"Okay, well I will see you tomorrow" Regina smiles in thanks then heads home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pushing the front door open, the brunette places the boy down as soon as they are inside then closes the door behind her. Looking through the living room to find Maleficent, Regina raises an eyebrow at not finding the blonde while not wanting to shout in case Emma was sleeping. Taking Henry's hand, the woman tugs lightly. "Come on little man lets get you bathed and bed.." Guiding him upstairs while also noticing the boy's screwed up face, the young Principal bites her lip at the change in his behaviour. Reaching the top, she decides to lift him up and check Emma's room. "Where is your sister Henry?"

Looking clueless, Henry tilts his head to look around. Walking towards her bedroom, Regina stop in the doorway then gestures to the boy to remain quiet which he responds with a slow nod. Glancing over at her bed, the brunette smiles softly at seeing Emma fast asleep in bed with Maleficent now laying beside her and an arm wrapped securely around her also asleep.

 _A/N: what is Henry's problem? :p_


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

As Henry's birthday approached, the boy had become more defiant throughout the week with tantrums and a lot of screaming that even Emma couldn't handle. Especially as she still didn't feel completely better. Taking the boy up for a bath in the hope of calming him, Regina runs the water then fills the tub with his favourite toys. Setting Henry in, the brunette kneels down and swishes the water gently. Shoving her hand out of the water, the boy glares tiredly.

"Henry..come on you need to stop. I cannot help you if you're moody.."

Walking into the bathroom, clad in fresh pajamas for an early bedtime which she didn't complain about, Emma mimics her mother and kneels down before reaching for her brother in an attempt to play with him. Henry smiles towards his sister momentarily before lifting a toy and throwing it in the brunette's direction. Managing to catch it, the young Principal looks shocked. "Henry!"

Frowning, the small blonde appears confused. "Henry that's not nice..why are you being mean to mommy?"

Being told off by Regina was one thing but being told off by his sister was another. Giving a pout, the boy grows teary. "Mama.." Looking towards the brunette, Henry holds his wet arms out sadly.

The brunette stands then lifts him out of the bath to be dried. "You're just tired arn't you baby.." Settling him inside his cot for bedtime, Regina leans down to kiss his head then gently taps his nose. "Goodnight little Prince..its a big day tomorrow. Love you"

Giving a small smile, Henry waves then looks towards Emma who is lifted up to also say goodnight. "Night Henry! Love you lots like jelly tots!" The girl lets out a small giggle causing the boy's smile to widen. Chuckling herself, the young Principal lowers the girl back down then leads her out the bedroom, switching the night light on the way unaware that Henry rolls over onto his side and gives a sniffle.

Tucking Emma into bed, Regina checks her forehead before spooning her some medicine then lifting the covers while making sure the girl has her teddy. "Goodnight Emma. If you need me or Mal in the night just come in okay?"

Nodding, the small blonde kisses her mothers cheek then hugs her teddy before closing her eyes. Leaving the room, the brunette smiles to herself then heads downstairs to the living room. Looking across from the couch, Maleficent questions the woman. "How did it go?"

Sniggering, Regina sits beside her then moves closer as the older blonde holds an arm out. "He threw his toy at me..clearly tired. I just hope he hasn't got what Emma had.."

Wrapping her arms around the woman, Maleficent presses her nose into the brunette's hair then kisses her head. "I'm sure he is fine..just getting to that age where he wants to be independent and he is frustrated about it"

"Maybe.." Hugging into the blonde, the young Principal sighs while resting her head down to watch the TV.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting up in bed, Emma rubs her eyes then stands to go use the bathroom. Pausing in the corridor after going, the small blonde bites her lip at hearing a muffled sound. Walking up to her brother's bedroom door, she peers inside with worry to find that it is her brother who is making the noise. Heading towards the stairs, Emma carefully walks down using the banister then goes into the living room. "Mommy..Mallie.."

Having heard the girl, Regina pushes herself up from resting on Maleficent as the pair look over confused. "What is it baby? Are you okay?"

Shaking her head, the small blonde points to the stairs. "Henry's crying.."

Frowning with worry, the brunette stands and hastily makes her way up while the older blonde helps the girl back upstairs. Entering the boy's room, Regina leans over the cot. "Henry?"

Rolling onto his back, Henry peers up with a tear stricken face then tilts his head towards the door seeing Emma and Maleficent. Managing to choke out his sisters name, the boy hiccups. "Emma!"

Releasing the older woman's hand, the small blonde quickly goes up to the cot and places her arm between the bars to take his hand. "Its okay Henry. I'm here..why are you sad?"

Walking into the room, Maleficent places her hand behind Regina's back as the pair watch the siblings. The boy turns onto his knees then lifts himself up to stand and holds his arms out to his sister. Knowing how to comfort him, Emma follows her usual trick of reaching for her stool to stand on then lowers the cot gate to lift him out and hug him. Henry immediately hugs into her and calms with a cheeky grin. Raising an eyebrow, the young Principal sighs with a head shake. "I should have known.."

The older blonde looks towards her girlfriend confused. "Regina? What is it?"

Rubbing her head, the brunette gestures towards the children. "When we moved here, I checked with Emma if she was okay being in a seperate room from Henry but I never gave it a thought to check with him..I thought he wouldn't be phased by it and now..now I see it. He's been moody because he's been tired and I'm guessing, that is from lack of sleep due to not having Emma with him..they have never been apart since leaving their parents.."

Trailing her hand to Regina's shoulder, Maleficent looks sad. "You wern't to know.."

Looking down, the young Principal fiddles with her hands. "Every time I do something wrong..it makes me wonder if I am what is best for them but then I see them smile or call me their mom and..the doubt disappears"

"Good because you are doing an amazing job..at it all...being a mother..running the school..being with me.." Smiling playfully, the older blonde pecks her cheek.

Not being able to resist a smile, the brunette squeezes her hand then walks up to her children. "Okay you two back to bed.." Seeing the panicked look on Henry's face, Regina strokes his cheek. "You're going to stay with Emma.."

Immediately grinning, the boy squashes into his sister again gaining a giggle from the girl. Emma takes hold of his hand and tug him to the door. "Come Henry..I will let you have teddy too"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wakey wakey Henry!" Emma sits up and shakes her brother's shoulder gently. "Its your birthday!"

Henry pulls a face having been woken then remembers that he is in his sister's bed and smiles sleepily. Looking towards the door, the small blonde grins at seeing Regina and Maleficent stroll in, both wearing their robes. As they both sit at the foot of the bed, the brunette winks at the girl then leans over to her son and blows on his tummy to wake him more. Breaking out in giggles, Henry kicks his legs then sits up to crawl over and hug his mother around her neck. Smiling, the young Principal smothers him in kisses. "That's more like it. Happy Birthday little Prince"

Stroking his head, Maleficent then presses a kiss on his crown. "Happy Birthday Henry"

Bouncing slightly, Emma slides off her bed and grabs her robe. "Can we go down now?!"

Chuckling at the girl's excitement, Regina nods then lifts Henry up with her. "Yes. I think there may be one or two presents downstairs..." Nuzzling the boys nose, the brunette smiles as they make their way downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat on the floor in the living room surrounded by a mixture of unopened presents and torn wrapping paper, Henry looks in full concentration as he attempts his new shape sorter from Maleficent while Regina comes back through with some batteries for his toys while Emma waits patiently to hand over her present and the older blonde is sat on the couch setting up the star projection light she had also brought.

"Henry! Open mine!" The small blonde holds the present out in front of him, blocking his view of his game. Trailing his eyes across, the boy drops his mouth open and takes it, pulling at the paper straight away. Grinning at what he sees, Henry holds it up to his mother to open then presses his new phone to his ear. "Hello?!"

Side hugging him, Emma smiles. "Love you Henry"

Opening the rest of his presents from Regina the boy babbles happily at his wooden blocks, drums and feely books before gasping in surprise and clapping at his push trolley in the shape of a crane. Standing up the boy immediately collects his toys and places them one by one into the compartment before toddling off and pushing it around the room.

Watching with matching smiles, Maleficent leans closer to Regina and whispers. "He's not the only one who has a present.."

Intrigued, the brunette raises an eyebrow then bites her lip as she follows the older blonde with her eyes as the woman retrieves an envelope and passes it over. Waiting for permission, the young Principal opens it once Maleficent sits beside her with a nod. Peering at a piece of paper, Regina reads and gradually becomes wide eyed. "When did this come in?"

Smiling, the older blonde answers. "This morning but I wanted you to be given it properly. I know we both knew they would stay but..it makes it more official doesn't it? They are completely yours"

"Ours.." Regina responds as she slowly smiles while staring at the final adoption certificate which has replaced the children's parents with her name, legally making them Emma and Henry Mills.

 _A/N: sorry if the adoption process is not correct but I thought it would be sweet to add the name change in!_


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

After Henry's birthday had been and gone, Regina found herself rather excited to go to work on Monday as she had informed Mary Margaret that she would be taking over her class for the morning while the fellow brunette sorted through her papers. Settling down in bed Sunday night, Regina glances over towards Maleficent who had been intently watching her as soon as the pair had gone to bed. "..what?"

The older blonde smiles with a shrug. "Look at you..you literally are like a child at Christmas. All giddy and excited"

Biting her lip in a coy manner, the brunette grabs the covers and pulls them up. "I haven't taught a class in 3 months..I can't help it if I love my job"

Kissing her cheek, Maleficent slips her arm across the young Principal's waist. "I'm glad you do because then that means you're happy and to me, you're happiness is everything"

Looking at the blonde in awe, Regina leans closer and kisses her before whispering against her lips. "I love you" with a final peck on the lips, the brunette then buries her head into the woman's shoulder to go to sleep with a smile on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lunchbox?"

"Yes!"

"Book bag?"

"Yes!"

"Gym kit?"

"Erm..." Looking around, Emma leaves the kitchen to run into the hallway and pull her coat off the stand which reveals her kit underneath. "Got it mommy!"

Appearing in the doorway, Regina smiles then helps the small blonde with her coat before passing the rest of her bags over. Reaching for her own coat, the brunette looks down to her phone ringing. Biting her lip seeing its Daniel, the young Principal shakes her head and cancels it as she is already late. "Come on baby lets go"

"Okay,. Bye Henry! Bye Mallie!"

Walking out of the kitchen while holding Henry's hand, Maleficent smiles at the girl then goes and kisses Regina's cheek. "I'll drop Henry off to Belle in half an hour"

"Thank you. See you tonight" pecking the woman's lips quick and then kissing Henry's head, the brunette guides Emma outside so they can head to school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaving Emma in the playground to catch up with her friends, mainly Ruby, after being off for a week, Regina leaves her belongings in her office then heads towards her old classroom. Seeing another missed call from Daniel, the young Principal sends him a message informing him that she is working and will try to ring lunchtime as she cannot talk right now. Entering the classroom, she smiles seeing Mary Margaret grab her papers. Peering around the room, Regina raises an eyebrow. "Wow..its different..I'll give you that.."

Looking worried, Mary Margaret gulps. "I can change it back..its just the children had done this project and I thought-"

"Mary Margaret relax..I wasn't expecting the class to stay the same forever..besides it shows that you are doing your job properly and that the children are eager to learn through all of their work you have displayed.." Smiling in reassurance, the brunette rubs her arm.

Nodding slowly, the short haired woman sighs in relief then heads towards the door. "Well enjoy but I would like my class back..I know you and how attached you get..but now, you _run_ , I _teach_ "

Chuckling, Regina nods then watches her go. Strolling around the room to set up, the brunette then heads towards the door hearing the bell go then waits as the children begin to file in with shocked faces at seeing her. Walking past with Emma, Ruby gasps. "We got Miss Mills back?!"

Hearing the girl, the young Principal smiles softly. "Just for this morning..." Closing the door while the children pack away their belongings then find their seats, Regina continues to explain her presence with a playfully stare. "Besides I wanted to see how you were all getting on without me?"

"I could say the exact same thing.. _dear_ "

Freezing to the spot, recognizing the voice as a few children gasp, the brunette glances across slowly to see her mother standing in the doorway before attempting to find her voice."..what..what are you doing here?"

Cora smirks then steps inside the classroom before heading over towards her daughter's desk where the fearful looking woman is stood. "Simple? I've come to take back whats mine.. _I_ built this school up... _I_ was the one who grafted and sacrificed late nights!..you can have the house for your pathetic little family..but this building..is _mine_ "

Gulping down a lump, Regina glances briefly towards the children also noticing the look of fear on Emma's face then turns towards her mother. "You're supposed to be in jail.."

Beginning to chuckle darkly, the older brunette shakes her head. "No..dear..no..you see, they let me go. Not enough evidence apparently.."

"We can discuss this matter in private.." The brunette states not wanting the children to witness anymore. Looking towards her class, the young Principal nods. "Work on your textbooks until page 5. If you finish, you may draw.."

Scoffing, Cora rolls her eyes as she heads towards the door and out into the corridor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having gone into the office which Regina knew was a big risk given their past, the brunette stood beside the door in case of any need of escape. Cora watches her intently with a smirk. "You know you're too soft to them little brats.."

"They are not brats.." Regina replies while staring at her mother.

Raising an eyebrow, the older brunette laughs. "Oh..I see finally getting some back bone are we?

Crossing her arms, trying to show she is not affected by her words, the brunette sighs and decides to get straight to the point. "You are not having the school back mother. Not now. The children are finally happy and free from your fearful behaviour..I will _not_ let you take that away from _them_ "

Inhaling sharply, Cora steps closer. "How dare you speak to me that way..I am your mother and you will listen and obey. You _will_ do as I say or else this will not be the only threat you'll have to worry about!" Throwing her hand out, the older brunette then raises it above her daughter causing Regina to instinctively step back.

Storming into the office, having been informed by her brother over the situation after dropping Henry off, Maleficent looks across just in time to grab Cora's wrist. "Lay _one_ finger on her and I will make sure you'll regret it!" The blonde announces with a cold glare.

Yanking her arm free, the older brunette looks surprised as Maleficent shifts herself in front of her girlfriend. "You're still about then..how do you put up with her?"

Gritting her teeth, the blonde also grips her fists. "I don't have to put up with her. I love her"

Glancing down, the young Principal steps closer to her girlfriend and covers the woman's fists with her hands to try and calm her. "Mal..she's not worth it.."

Cora looks between the pair then heads towards the door. "I'll be back..I garantee it"

Watching the woman leave, Regina then pulls the blonde round and hugs her. "Thank you..but I am not going to let her win I promise you..not now I have so much to lose.."

Hugging her back tightly, Maleficent kisses her shoulder. "Daniel said he had been trying to contact you to tell you she was out because no one else will stand up to testify..they are all to scared of her..I am so sorry"

Pulling back, the brunette cups the woman's face within her hands to look at her. "Its okay..I'm okay and right now..I have a class waiting for me. I will see you tonight okay? And before you say anything, yes I am still staying to sort through the newsletter"

Giving a pout, the blonde sighs then kisses her. Kissing back with a smile, the young Principal then pushes her off playfully and heads back to her class, immediately having all eyes on her. Remaining quiet to encourage the children to work, Regina bites her lip upon seeing Emma's hand shoot in the air. "Yes Emma?"

The small blonde looks wary then speaks. "Are you okay Regina?"

Noticing the girl's concerned look, the brunette nods with a smile. "I am absolutely fine Emma. Thank you"

Breaking out into a grin which Regina finds hard not to recipricate, Emma then turns back to her textbook happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Mary Margaret kindly offered to take Emma back home, knowing Regina was staying behind and Maleficent had probably gone to get Henry, the young Principal heads into her office and slumps down onto her chair with a deep breath. Scooting closer to her desk, the brunette begins to file through the newly printed newsletter before hearing a bang outside. Rising from her seat, Regina makes her way out of her office warily then sighs at seeing the fire exit door at the back open. "If the caretaker leaves this door open one more time.." Muttering to herself as she closes it, the brunette makes her way back to her office and returns back to the task at hand.

Within half an hour, the young Principal finds herself surrounded by papers and begins to wonder why on earth she decided to do this now. Yawning and then giving a sniffle, having felt increasingly tired since returning to her office, the brunette frowns at smelling something not quite right. Standing again, Regina makes her way around her desk then looks wide eyed at seeing smoke seep in through the cracks of her office door. Rushing over to trigger the alarm which alerts the fire brigade, the brunette hurries over to the door to get out. Finding the door stuck, Regina begins to shove her shoulder into the door to try and prise it open. Peering through the keyhole, she gasps seeing a key on the outside turned into the lock position. Starting to panick at the amount of smoke as the alarm blares out, the young Principal then turns back to her desk and calls Maleficent. "Come on.. _please_..pick up"

"Regina? Finishing early?"

"Mal, I'm stuck! There's a fire and I..I can't get out of the office, its locked! Please call for help..I sounded the alarm but I can't do anything else!" Shaking, Regina gets teary as she coughs while she looks around the now smoke filled room.

"What?! I'm on my way. Try and find something to block the door..and cover your face! Leave me on the line!"

Lowering her phone to her desk, the brunette splutters and tries one more attempt to break the door open. Slamming her fists on the door, Regina then slides down defeated and begins to sob. Hearing muffled voices from her phone, the young Principal manages to reach it before falling back and resting her head against the wall as she lifts the phone to her ear.

"Regina?! Don't you dare give up on me! Or the children! You need to fight for your family! Stay awake!"

Despite the pleas, the brunette lets out a choked breath as she begins to close her eyes and allowing the phone to slip from her hands.

 _A/N: sorry sorry sorry..._


	24. Chapter 23

_I am sorry for the first part of this chapter. I got carried away with the drama. Don't hate me or the story!_

 **Chapter 23**

Running through the school gates with Daniel to find the whole building ablaze, as firemen begin their task of distinguishing the flames, Maleficent makes no hesitation as she heads in the direction of the side entrance to go inside while still having a firm grip of her phone in which she was still connected to the Principal's office. Feeling a tug on her arm as she is pulled back, she looks across at her brother fearful before attempting to free herself angrily. "Daniel, I need to go get her! She asked for my help!"

Grabbing at her shoulders forcefully, Daniel turns her round to look at him. "And what if she is already gone?! You will be the only person those two children will have left!"

Inhaling sharply, the blonde bites her lip teary then falls into her brothers arms. "She's all alone...she was so scared Daniel..."

Jumping as they hear a sudden break out of coughing and harsh breathing, Maleficent glances down to her phone wide eyed. "Regina?!"

Releasing his sister, Daniel rubs her arm briefly. "Wait here" without giving his sister any choice, he then runs in the direction in which the blonde had intented to go and throws his jacket over his head as he makes his way into the smoke filled building.

Watching in shock, Malaficent lifts her phone up. "Regina talk to me! Daniel has gone in to get you!" Hearing some more coughing and what sounded to be a scrape of a chair, the blonde waits to hear her girlfriend's voice which doesn't happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having snatched the fire extinguisher from the exit, Daniel heads down the corridor blindly, gradually seeing a spark of high flames by Regina's office. Ridding the flames the best he could, Daniel then looks towards the nearby sprinkle of electric coming from the boiler room while making sure his mouth is covered to help him breathe. "Regina?! If you can hear me, move away from the door!"

Hearing the scrape of a chair just like Maleficent did, Daniel takes a chance after already trying the key but unfortunately the door was too busted from the onset of black ash. Moving back, he kicks at the door, sending the wooden frame flying and hastily makes his way inside, seeing the brunette passed out on the floor by her desk. Heading over, he checks for her pulse. "Damn it!" Abandoning his jacket to place over her, Daniel lifts her limp body up and walks out, back towards the door he came in.

Seeing the pair exit, Maleficent looks shocked and drops her phone to cover her mouth as her brother then lays the lifeless brunette on the ground. Kneeling quickly, the blonde takes hold of her face to inspect her. "..is..is she..."

Daniel turns away through anger, hurt and annoyance at not saving her in time. "..Mal..."

" _No_!" Settling Regina's head under her folded coat, Maleficent looks at her brother. "She is not leaving us!" Turning back to her girlfriend, the blonde sniffles as she begins pressing on the young Principal's chest to start CPR.

"Mal..its too late..she inhaled too much smoke.."

Ignoring Daniel's statement, Maleficent continues, pushing down harder knowing that she would rather have Regina alive with a cracked rib than not alive at all.

"Mal! Stop!" Reaching for his sister, Daniel receives a slap across the face from the woman before she realizes he is right and slumps down beginning to cry.

"Oh my god.."

Looking towards the new voice, Maleficent gulps at seeing Mary Margaret and Emma, with the woman attempting to keep the small blonde behind her having seen a glimpse at who was behind the siblings on the ground.

Daniel steps forward towards the short haired woman and gestures out the gate as he glances towards Emma who is mesmerized by the flashing lights while also shocked by the state of the school. "Can you take Emma to yours please.."

"..yes..of..of course..." Looking teary, Mary Margaret nods then turns to lead Emma away. "Come on Emma..we'll check with Henry on the way"

The small blonde frowns then goes to look around the woman's leg. "Why am I going with you? Mallie is just there..where's mommy?"

"Because..she's helping..her brother..and..Regina is..she's..she's busy.."

Nodding along with what is being said, the girl remembers. "Yes. Mommy is going to be late as she working at school" letting out a gasp realizing, Emma yanks her hand free and runs over in the direction of the older blonde upset. "Mallie?!"

Mary Margaret and Daniel share a worried look as a defeated Maleficent grabs the small blonde before she sees. "Emma, you _need_ to go with Mary Margaret _please_ "

Pouting with a lip tremble, Emma shakes her head. "You're crying! Where's mommy?!" Pushing the woman back causing Maleficent to let go as she loses balance, the small blonde looks wide eyed at the still brunette on the ground. "Mommy?!" Dropping beside her, Emma lifts her hand with a sniffle then leans over to kiss her cheek.

Watching the scene, Daniel grabs Maleficent's arm in disbelief. "Mal her hand moved. Her hand moved!"

The blonde looks down to see that Regina's hand is now clutching onto Emma's as a huge inhale of breath, followed by a splutter then coughing could be heard, with the young Principal turning to her side in a coughing fit before glancing over groggily at everyone standing there. Maleficent despite being in a state of shock quickly guides her head back down to rest while Daniel encourages Emma to come to him.

Getting teary again, the older blonde strokes the brunette's face who faintly smiles at the touch as she gradually brings her breathing under control. "We thought you were..."

Reaching for her girlfriend's hand, Regina squeezes in reply for reassurance which leads to Maleficent leaning down and kissing her forehead with a smile of her own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting against the hospital chair, Maleficent rests her head against its arm but keeps her focus on the brunette asleep in the bed in front of her. After much persuasion as Emma refused to leave with Mary Margaret, the small blonde realized if she stayed with her mother and Mallie, her little brother would suffer as he would end up being alone with someone he wasn't completely comfortable with for an overnight period. Seeing Regina begin to stir, the older blonde shifts her position and sits forward to take hold of her hand to reassure the brunette that she wasn't alone.

Looking across at the chair, the young Principal clears her throat. "..ch..ildren?..."

Covering the woman's hand with both her own, Maleficent gives a small yet tired smile. "They are fine. Back at home with Mary Margaret..and I have a message from a certain little lady. She wanted you to know that she has got it and that Henry will be okay.."

Giving a small yet hoarse sounding chuckle, Regina nods teary. Instinctively leaning forward, the older blonde wipes her tears despite it leading to her own. "And you..you need to get yourself better..so you can come home..because I have a very important surprise for you, okay?" Sounding like she needs reassuring herself, Maleficent stares at the woman in hope.

Letting out another nod, the brunette replies. "..okay...only...if you..you..stay here.." Gently patting beside herself, Regina moves over carefully. Smiling, the older blonde rises from her seat then settles herself beside her girlfriend and enculfing her into a hug, allowing the young Principal to rest against her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After close observation, Regina was discharged within a couple of days. Walking through the front door with the blonde having a secure arm wrapped around her waist, the brunette gives a contented sigh at being home. Seeing a trio of happy faces appear, the young Principal shares a look with her short haired friend as Emma and Henry practically charge at her to hug her as they hadn't seen her for a while. Tilting her head up, the small blonde grins. "Mommy better now? I didn't like seeing you on the floor!"

Running her hand through the girl's hair, Regina carefully leans down and kisses both the children's heads before responding. "Yes baby..I'm..a lot..better.."

Biting her lip, Emma gives a coy smile. "You sound funny..but I'm glad you're okay mommy. We were worried..even Henry and he doesn't understand properly..he just knew you wasn't there"

Crouching down while holding onto Maleficent's arm for support, the brunette uses her spare arm to wrap around the confused, lost looking boy then gestures for Emma to join and hug them both close to her. Henry automatically buries himself in while the small blonde rests her head gently against her mother's shoulder needing comfort. "I am not...going anyway..okay?.." Trying to clear her throat more, the young Principal gets glossy eyed. "I am your.. _mother_..and I _will_ protect you..just like I know...Maleficent will.."

Squeezing her mother more, Emma nods against her with a sniffle. "I know mommy..we love you..."

Kissing their heads again, Regina releases them from her grip and stands slowly. "I need you to..bare with me okay?...make sure you listen to Maleficent and Mary Margaret..because..I still need to recover"

Nodding abruptly, the small blonde takes her brothers hand. "We will..I have Henry..mommy, you sleep"

Watching proudly as the pair walk off, Regina and Maleficent share a look. Stepping forward, Mary Margaret smiles at seeing her friend well. Taking hold of the brunette's hands, the short haired woman looks between the couple. "I've got them..go and rest."

Smiling appreciatively, the older blonde goes to lead her girlfriend upstairs but pauses at hearing the door go. Mary Margaret looks wary but answers for them. Standing on the other side of the door, the fairly short man steps inside on seeing his niece, then pulls her into a tight hug. "Thank god you're okay.."

Hugging back with a small smile, Regina rests her head briefly against her uncle. "I believe..the term they used was..touch and go..."

Tightening his grip, Adam responds in relief. "But you're here.."

Nodding, the brunette repeats to comfort him. "But..I'm _here_.."

Seeing Maleficent staring with worry, Gold releases his niece with a smile as he rubs her arms. "And now you need to rest"

"I will..please don't stay away..too long.."The young Principal requests before returning to the older blonde's side.

"I won't I promise.." Adam replies as he returns back to the door where Mary Margaret is standing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having escaped upstairs, Maleficent insured that Regina was as comfy as she could be as the woman slipped herself into bed with a bottle of water beside her. Settling down beside the brunette, the older blonde gathers her up into her arms and strokes the young Principal's dark locks as the woman in question falls into a peaceful sleep. Watching her sleep, Maleficent smiles to herself at not losing the woman she loves. "I hope you say yes..I cannot wait to ask you..especially now"

Shifting slightly, Regina moves her head to rest against the woman's shoulder and gives a brief squeeze around her waist before relaxing completely.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Stood in front of the burnt out building, arms crossed, Regina bites her lip while staring at the place. Feeling a presence beside her, the brunette glances over briefly before turning her attention back to the school. Watching her sadden girlfriend, Maleficent also looks towards the school. "I wondered where you went off too..."

Hearing a hint of playfulness, the young Principal knew that the blonde wasn't mad with her but still concerned. "..sorry..I just needed to see for myself. Especially now mother has been locked away indefinately.."

Reaching for her hand, Maleficent pulls her close. "Its over now Regina. You can get this school up and running again in no time"

Nodding slowly, the brunette gulps then chuckles nervously. "I'm surprised you're still here.."

Frowning, the older blonde rubs the woman's arm with her free hand. "What do you mean?"

"I'm trouble? The evidence speaks for itself.." Gesturing to the school, Regina continues. "I may not have started it..I may not have asked for it but it happened..just like a lot of other things. Next time, I don't want it to be you..hurt.."

"Everyone comes with a past..whether its neglectful mothers..abandonment..regretful college years. But, its a part of who we are..who _you_ are and I love you for your past because its shown me how amazing you are, how strong you can be and no matter what you say or what happens, I always will" Maleficent responds before pressing a kiss to the brunette's temple.

Leaning into her touch, the young Principal gives a sigh. "I want to go home.."

Wrapping her arm around the woman, the blonde guides her away and back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking back inside their house, the two women were met by the children. Henry wanting a hug and Emma looking rather guilty as she fiddles with her hands and shuffles on her feet. Lifting the boy into a hug, Regina looks wary at the small blonde who is now biting her lip. "Emma? Munchkin whats wrong?"

Pursing her lips, Emma glances over to Maleficent. "We..Henry and me..we..was playing hide and seek while Mary Margaret made us a drink and..and I hid in Mallie's side of the closet and..something dropped but I didn't break anything.." Shaking her head abruptly, the small blonde continues wide eyed. "But I found this?.." Taking the small ring box out of her pocket, she holds it up to the older blonde who looks speechless.

Shocked, the brunette opens her mouth to speak but can't then looks towards her stunned girlfriend. Oblivious to what it actually is, Emma grins with a nod. "Its very pretty.."

Gulping, Maleficent takes a deep breath and attempts to shove the box into her own pocket awkwardly. Noticing the movement, Regina looks sad then places Henry back down. "Lets get you that drink you both wanted..." Leading the children into the kitchen, the brunette catches one last glance towards the blonde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We need to talk"

Trying to look confident, Regina looks towards Maleficent on the couch after putting the children to bed. "You owe me that much if you're having second thoughts about us"

Frowning, the older blonde shifts forward on her seat and reaches for the brunette's hand to encourage her to sit. "I am not having second thoughts I-"

"Really? Because earlier on with Emma..you couldn't get rid of the situation fast enough and I heard you..." Biting her lip trying not to get upset, the young Principal looks over at her girlfriend to confess. "I..heard you..the night I came home from the hospital..you said you couldn't wait to ask me something and..well you thought I was asleep but I heard you"

Hating the fact that she had made the brunette cry, Maleficent shakes her head feeling guilty. "I meant what I said that night and you're right..there is something I wanted to ask you but not in this way..Emma threw me off guard because she found what I have been keeping secret from you until it was the right time..until you were better and everything with your mother, with the school were resolved..Regina.." Turning inwards, the blonde cups Regina's face within her hands and looks into her eyes to show how serious she is. "I love you. I love the children. I love _our_ family and all I wanted was to take the next step..it may be soon I know..but.." Trying to hold it together without her voice breaking, but failing miserably, Maleficent grows teary. "When..you..were lying there..on the ground..I thought I lost you and I didn't have a clue what I was going to do..it felt like my world came crashing down and I know Daniel was right telling me to think of Emma and Henry but..right then..I just needed you and I felt like I was broken. Having you here right now, means _everything_ to me..and.." Dropping one hand, the woman searches her pocket for the ring box. "This is for you..I love you Regina." Watching the young Principal take hold of the box with a tear stricken face, Maleficent looks hopeful. "..marry me?.."

Only able to nod abruptly getting even more teary, Regina bites her lip with a sniffle as she hands the box back over so the blonde can do the honours. Giving a smile, Maleficent blinks back the rest of her tears and opens the box to slip the ring onto the brunette's finger before suddenly being pulled into a tight hug. Hugging back, the blonde chuckles lightly then pulls herself back to look at her now fiancee. Smiling happily as Maleficent wipes her tears away, Regina leans closer and kisses her softly. Going to return the kiss, the blonde pauses and moves back quickly at hearing an outburst of clapping. Glancing towards the staircase, both women smile at seeing two very awake children, sat on the middle steps while clapping excitedly at what they had just witnessed. Emma knowing exactly what happened by the ring and Henry just joining in at everyone being happy.

Rolling her eyes at the pair, Regina opens her arms out with a playful scold. "Get down here!"

Grinning, the small blonde stands and helps her brother down to the bottom step before both siblings bolt in the direction of the two women on the couch. Climbing up, Henry sneaks his way into the middle of them as Emma wraps an arm around both their necks to hug them. "I knew we be a proper family someday. Its all we need, me and Henry, is our mommy and our momma"

Giving the smaller blonde an extra squeeze at the title she's been given, Maleficent kisses both their heads before landing a final peck onto Regina's lips.

 _A/N: sorry for shortness, long day and wanted to give you something. It all just seemed to fit! :)_


End file.
